Llagas abiertas
by aj0tta
Summary: Quizá la rutina nos lleve a actuar sin percatarnos de ello, mas hemos de ser honestos al reconocer nuestra voluntad en cambiar los hechos, palabras y pensamientos de acuerdo a nuestros deseos. Somos culpables y no somos capaces de cambiarlo. -Cambiemos la custodia, y por lo tanto la historia también.
1. Capítulo 1 Yamato Takaishi

**Disclaimer:** _Digimon Adventure_ y sus personajes respectivos no me pertenecen, sino que la franquicia es pertenencia de _Akiyoshi Hongo_.

* * *

"… _sólo recuerdan el pobre y el solitario"._ –H. P. Lovecraft.

* * *

.

 **Prólogo**

.

La alteración no es involuntaria. Cada paso dado vislumbra un círculo de posibilidades que necesariamente engendrarán consecuencias. Si bien, es cierto que no podemos saber cuán fuerte ha de ser la superficie del suelo que nuestros pies tocarán, el mismo sentido que nos lleva a mover nuestros extremos nos advierte de las futuras reacciones. No somos tan incapaces.

Quizá la rutina nos lleve a actuar sin percatarnos de ello, mas hemos de ser honestos al reconocer nuestra voluntad en cambiar los hechos, palabras y pensamientos de acuerdo a nuestros deseos. Somos culpables y no somos capaces de cambiarlo.

En nosotros está el deseo de colocarnos en el papel de víctima. Negarlo nos hace hipócritas, reconocerlo nos hace imperfectos.

.

 **Llagas abiertas**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **高石** **大和**

.

Mi nombre es Yamato. La razón de que lo sea conlleva numerosas discusiones de carácter animoso, y ciertamente esperanzadoras, sobre el futuro, intercambios que trataban sobre mi anhelada aparición, sobre mi idealizada gran persona y mis ya supuestas características y personalidad.

Al momento mi edad corresponde a los 17 años, y en este instante mi vida impetuosa maniobra dando giros difíciles en una carrera que disputo al solitario. Al ser menor de edad en mi cultura madre, es claro que no soy apto para escoger mi apellido –el cual es Takaishi–, y esto tomaré como raíz del problema en esta historia. No obstante, para poder abarcarla de la mejor manera, necesitaré comenzar de dónde creo todo surgió. Aunque desconozco varios detalles, por lo cual quizá encontrarán incongruencias en mi relato.

No obstante, sea consciente el lector que aunque el relato estará discretamente idealizado por su propia percepción, no haré más que relatar la verdad; Si les disgusta el hecho, no finjan ni pretendan que no sucedió porque todo tiene su sentido y al final del camino demostrará que tengo razón. Y a pesar de que no me guste reconocerlo, el punto de vista no altera la realidad del hecho, sólo confirma una verdad en porciones discriminadamente apreciadas.

Por lo tanto, he de proceder.

El encuentro, creo yo, dio presencia en una reunión de estudiantes de periodismo. Copas de alcohol y pequeños bocadillos se compartían en un edificio que pertenecía a la universidad de Tokio. El ánimo en el ambiente era amigable, camaradas y compañeros discutían felices sobre sus planes para el futuro, sobre el comienzo de otro ciclo de estudio y para algunos el comienzo de su empleo en ámbito laboral. La joven Natsuko Takaishi, una estudiante de primer año reconocida y popular por su impecable belleza, conocería en esa noche al estudiante de un año avanzado, el joven Hiroaki Ishida, quien no se incluía en un grupo de estudiantes sobresalientes, pero quien demostraba aptitudes únicas para algunos profesores.

La presión de sus compañeros y amigos ofrecerían escenas en las que quedaran solos y el furor y el calor del alcohol provocarían en ellos una sensación cálida y excitante.

Una amistad surgió luego de una charla trivial entre ellos, donde bromas y preguntas incomodarían mas también darían confianza. Se conocieron hablando sobre su pasado, sobre sus gustos y la razón de estudiar periodismo, y dio interés a ambos el hecho de que sus razones fuesen similares, sino iguales. Pero la atención que se esforzaban mantener sería ofuscada progresivamente, y a lo largo de su conversación, por la biológica reacción de la atracción. Sus ojos azules se conectarían y comunicarían lo inefable y poderoso. Podían entenderse, lo cual generó confusión en ambos, mas al ser la primera vez en que intercambiaban la palabra, lograron calmarse y esperar. Por lo cual su intercambio duró menos de lo que deseaban.

Al pasar los días, las semanas y algunos meses, las reuniones entre ellos se harían más frecuentes. Comenzarían como una excusa de recibir asesoramiento mutuo en materias que compartían, mas al haber un claro interés del uno hacia el otro, cada reunión terminaría convirtiéndose en algo privado y grandemente vergonzoso. La torpeza de ambos al no saber cómo tratarse generaría incluso más interés, por lo que en una ocasión decidieron reunirse, pero esta vez no para estudiar.

Quien hizo la invitación fue la joven, que alterada no sabía cómo organizar su vida al sentir ese fuerte apego hacia Hiroaki. Ya era algo claro para ella el hecho de sentir un gran interés y afecto por él. Por lo cual se lo confesó en una cafetería y le propuso ser una persona especial y privada para él, lo cual recibió una prepotente aceptación y una repetición en la propuesta.

— ¡Prometo tratarte como lo mereces y ser todo lo que necesitas! —la alegría escapaba de su joven voz.

Eventualmente sus reuniones dejaron de ser reuniones para convertirse en citas, encuentros y noches juntos, mas cuando la compañía pasó de ser algo deseable a algo de lo cual necesitaban y no podían esperar, decidieron unirse. Entonces la impetuosa propuesta salió a la luz; En una noche, en la cual compartían la cena en casa de los padres Takaishi, Hiroaki buscó algo en su bolsillo de repente e inclinándose a un costado de donde Natsuko se encontraba sentada, extendió el anillo a la vista de ella y pronunció la petición, sino ruego, ante los ojos extasiados de emoción y lágrimas que lo observaban.

— Por favor, dame el honor de ser tu esposo.

La devoción y el fervor conmoverían a los padres de la joven, los cuales al conocer a Hiroaki darían su clara aceptación y apoyo luego de escuchar el "sí" de su hija. Se abrazaron, lo celebraron y se abrazaron nuevamente. Por lo cual, dos meses después se casarían. Y habiendo tenido tres años de novios, y luego de haberse conocido hace cuatro años, la boda se celebró y alquilaron un piso humilde en el barrio de Nerima, Tokio.

— Te amo tanto...

Esperanzas y sueños se vislumbraban al ver pasar a la joven pareja.

Transcurrieron dos años y yo, su primer hijo, nací. Lo que en su momento pareció distanciarlos parcialmente a causa de la rutina, con la llegada de un bebé, desapareció. Estuvieron más unidos que nunca. Consecuentemente, pasados tres años más, el segundo hijo, Takeru, nacería y propondría algo impactantemente diferente en el ambiente del hogar. Como producto, inesperada y extrañamente el matrimonio se dividiría al tratar temas como los planes hacia sus hijos y decisiones para el futuro. Diferencias triviales los dividiría a causa del orgullo y llegarían a reñir al desafiarse y poner en juego su palabra. Pasadas las semanas, no lograban llegar a un acuerdo, por lo cual se evitarían y procurarían no verse simplemente para no pelear.

La soledad y la necesidad de compañía que había en ambos los forzaría a unirse nuevamente, a disculparse y pedir perdón por las ofensas, sin embargo, al no tolerar un mínimo cambio en sus puntos de vista, las discusiones reaparecían constantemente. La posición que creían debían mantener los forzaba a negarse a aceptar una opinión diferente, y el enfado al notar presión por parte del otro, los incitaría a rememorar y echar en cara errores pasados. Finalmente, el orgullo del hombre y el dolor de la mujer los separaría. Luego de haber tenido una fuerte discusión, la cual provocó que sus hijos lloraran, logró que se indignaran a causa del otro y se separan por una noche. Natsuko le ordenó a mi padre que se marche y él, ofendido, lo hizo.

Si hubiese considerado siquiera la debilidad que tenía Hiroaki y su poca fuerza de voluntad, nunca le hubiese permitido marchar. Pero así fue, y la infidelidad surgió y se reprodujo entre las sombras. La pena y la vergüenza de mi madre provocaron que llorase amargamente por varias noches. Al darse a luz la falta de mi padre y el ya sabido rechazo por parte de Natsuko, hizo que se separaran de manera oficial y anularan su contrato de matrimonio luego de un largo proceso. Consecuentemente, pasados cinco meses del triste episodio estaban divorciados y gracias a un acuerdo, y la atención de numerados abogados, yo quedé a la custodia de mi madre y Takeru de mi padre. Y poco a poco nos distanciaríamos como familia y perderíamos el rastro de lo que ambiguamente fue una unión.

— ¡Por favor, perdóname! ¡Te lo ruego!

Me alegraba de vez en cuando, he de admitir, cuando me enteraba que podía ir a visitar a mi padre y a mi hermano menor cuando niño, pero cuán cruel no sería lo porvenir al enterarme que nos mudaríamos aún más lejos, apartándonos. Nos iríamos de Narima, de Tokio, y finalmente de Japón. Completamente para sorpresa mía, la decisión de Natsuko nos instaló en Europa. Específicamente, en Francia. Un lugar frío, obscuro y lleno de etiquetas. Un lugar que me extrañaba y que nunca terminaría de conocer. Un lugar al que nunca me acostumbraría, con un idioma que nunca aprendería. Con una familia que desconocía, con padrastros que nunca aceptaría. Con una cultura con la que chocaría… con una casa de la que nunca saldría, y con una madre a la que nunca perdonaría por arrebatármelo todo.

— Ya estoy en casa, Yamato.

Pero así fue. Nos marchamos, quizá para nunca más volver, llegué a pensar. Abandonando mi hogar, mi lengua, mi padre, mi hermano… La vida en Francia fue un golpe fuerte para mí. Se suele decir que al tratarse de niños el cambio no es tan drástico, pues es entonces cuando se forma el carácter. Pero en mi caso no se trataba de eso. Sufrí reiteradas veces en la escuela por no poder aprender el idioma, me incomodaban las miradas curiosas de rostros diferentes al mío. Con rasgos tan exagerados que me hacían sentir extraño.

— Sólo tienes que darles una oportunidad, Yamato.

El escuchar tal consejo de mi madre repetirse por largos años llegó a enfadarme. No podía simplemente aplicarme una idea al verme aislado de los grupos. Era un hecho de que no me podía integrar, y no se trató de una lenta transición de semanas y meses. Fueron años en los que me negaba a pertenecer al lugar. Una fobia peculiar referente a mi entorno tomaría forma en mi mente y llegaría a alterar todos mis pensamientos. Mas llegado el momento en el que me acostumbraría a ser un extraño, en que las miradas curiosas serían el saludo de bienvenida que recibiría, ese fue el anuncio de nuestro fin como ciudadanos de Francia.

Por razones que hasta el momento ignoro, Natsuko me propuso viajar nuevamente a Japón. Había alegado que por razones de su trabajo nos convendría el cambio. Dijo que no iríamos a Narima, dónde solíamos vivir, por razones obvias pero que buscaríamos renta en un lugar en el centro de Tokio. En tal instante, me fue casi imposible restringir la alegría que buscaba manifestarse en mi rostro.

Acepté sin hablarle –como ya acostumbraba hacer– y comencé a preparar mis cosas, y al cabo de dos meses estábamos regresando al hogar que creí nunca cambiaría. Es interesante para mí ahora, cómo desde entonces se confabulaba el universo entero en echarme en cara lo ridículo de mi razonamiento.

La bienvenida, al bajar del avión, me la dio un hombre mayor, arrugado, sin afeitar y desaliñado junto a un niño que manifestaba un gozo peculiar al vernos. Al procurar darle sentido a la imagen que se mostraba ante mí, deduje que se trataba de mi hermano menor y mi padre. Me dolió sobremanera no poderlos reconocer, pero ahí estaban, Takeru corriendo a abrazarme y diciéndome lo mucho que me había me extrañado, con esa voz irreconocible por el paso de los años pero con la ternura que lo acompañaba desde bebé. No sé si llegué a responder a lo dicho o corresponder el abrazo siquiera, pero cuando me giré hasta mi padre no fue alegría sino amargura lo que vi en su rostro.

— Me alegra mucho verte, Yamato.

Una voz quebrada por el dolor escapó de sus labios secos acompañando la vehemencia de su declaración. Y me hubiese quedado pensando en eso si no fuese por la intervención de Natsuko. Se dirigió hacia Takeru, quien por poco estaba tan alto como yo a pesar de ser tres años menor. Vi que mi hermano –sí, mi hermano– no llegó a quitar el asombro de su rostro y educadamente, y para sorpresa mía, saludó a nuestra madre con una reverencia, tradición que por poco no reconozco. El saludo de nuestros padres no se dio. Natsuko hizo un trabajo excepcional en hacer como que mi padre no estaba, mientras que él parecía no reaccionar a lo que veía.

Takeru y mi padre nos ayudaron con nuestro equipaje. Mi hermano me acompañó hablándome sin parar, lo cual me sorprendió y alegró en cierta manera. No creí que tuviese tal personalidad cuando parecíamos ser unos completos extraños. Subimos nuestras pertenencias a un taxi y nos despedimos.

— Creo que te veré en la escuela —dijo de pronto—. No sé si lo recuerdas, pero ya estamos a finales de año escolar en Japón.

A mi hermano le resultaba imposible ocultar su sonrisa. Yo asentí no tan seguro, pero nuevamente me giré hacia mi padre. Al verlo sentí deseos de abrazarlo, pero me contuve. Los saludé a ambos y nos marchamos hacia nuestro nuevo hogar, si es que puedo llamarlo de tal manera.

Al ingresar en la vivienda, la cual se componía de un departamento grande con algunas habitaciones más bien pequeñas, dejamos nuestras pertenencias dentro y suspiramos luego de acabar, lo cual tomó bastante tiempo. Al notar que Natsuko me sonreía con intención de entablar una conversación, volteé el rostro y me propuse salir. Y frente las preguntas recurrentes de mi madre, alegué que saldría a caminar por un momento. Luego de eso, ignoré el resto de sus preguntas y crucé el umbral despreocupado, no obstante, al dar no más que un par de pasos al salir, el aire, gélido y extraño para mí, me embriagó fuertemente. Desconocí el panorama a primera vista, luego mi mirada se acostumbró a los carteles en un idioma y escritura que sí podía entender. Noté personas similares a mí, transeúntes, con rasgos parecidos, gestos, ademanes… Una impresión abrupta surcó mi mente. Recapacité cuanto estuvo en mi poder sobre lo que sucedía, mas me sentí perder al recorrer todo mi cuerpo una sensación de pertenencia, de encaje. Sentía que pertenecía a tal lugar, sentía que podía permanecer allí. Sentía… sentía que no había perdón por haberme arrebatado la oportunidad de quedarme. La despiadada decisión de quitarme mi hogar, mi familia, mi hábitat.

Lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos y se precipitaron finalmente hasta una caída. Cuando fui consciente me encontraba conteniendo los sollozos.

— ¡Takeru! —una dulce voz se dejó oír detrás de mí.

Sentí entonces unos pequeños pero tibios brazos atraparme y abrazarme fuertemente desde atrás. Sentí una extraña sensación cruzar mi mente, pero alcancé a reaccionar esta vez y me giré extrañado por lo sucedido. Al hacerlo vi a una joven de cabello corto, tez blanca, de rasgos delicados y finos mirarme totalmente desconcertada mientras su rostro comenzaba a ruborizarse violentamente.

— ¡Eh…! ¡Lo siento! —se disculpó mientras se apartaba de mí horrorizada— ¡Te confundí con alguien más!

Rió incómoda y avergonzada, y rápidamente desapareció corriendo en dirección de dónde provino.

Yo permanecí de pie viéndola correr y chocar con algunas otras personas en su camino. Al procesar su rostro, mi mente me hizo creer que conocía a esa persona. Hice memoria y efectivamente se trataba de una niña que conocía antes de marcharme. No recordé su nombre, pero sí sabía quién era, y al parecer ella era más cercana a mi hermano. Tal recuerdo me hizo olvidar mi pena y sonreí por su torpeza.

 _Un momento. Dijo… ¿Takeru?_

.

* * *

 **Notas:** Nuevo proyecto. A este proyecto lo noto bastante diferente a lo que comúnmente hago (o hacía, porque lo dejé hace tiempo), pero de igual manera debo aclarar que el crédito de esta historia debo dárselo a _melia2_ , quien me propuso escribir una historia con estos personajes y una una problemática específica. Está claro que lo desarrollaré a mi manera, pero la totalidad de la idea se la debo a esta persona. Espero que les guste y si son tan amables, me hagan saber qué les pareció. Saludos!


	2. Capítulo 2 Takeru Ishida

" _El hombre más peligroso es aquel que tiene miedo"._ –Ludwig Börne.

* * *

.

 **Llagas abiertas**

 **Capítulo 2**

石田タケル

.

Alguien una vez me dijo que no importa lo que diga o cómo lo diga, siempre se recordará lo que genere disgusto. El mayor impacto. De no ser por mi inmadura indiferencia en ese entonces, dedicaría este comienzo a tal persona.

Por lo tanto, no creo que importe mucho si mi redacción tiene un orden cronológico, si tiene atractivo estructural, vasto léxico, vocabulario llamativo, dinámica atrapante… Lo único que le importa a usted, lector, es lo que sucederá. Y no esperé de mí, fingiendo cautela alguna, algún tipo de empatía al narrar porque no procuro agradarle al contarle los hechos. Por el contrario, espero que le desagraden, que le generen disgusto. Porque, a diferencia de mi hermano mayor, no haré más que decir la verdad. Y si de esa manera logro meterme en su cabeza, infligiendo daño a voluntad, sepa que no me marcharé de allí hasta convencerle de lo que realmente sucedió. Porque pretendo que recuerde lo que mencionaré a continuación.

Mi nombre es Takeru Ishida. A diferencia de mi hermano mayor, mi nombre no tuvo muchas variantes, simplemente se trataba de un título atractivo al oído de mi madre, y mi padre dio su vago consentimiento al pedido de "llamémosle así". A decir verdad, no creo que signifique algo. Con ello no niego la realidad de la etimología y las atribuciones que pueda tener este nombre común en Japón, pero en mi caso no me fue otorgado pensando en dichas atribuciones. Simplemente fue un _sonido agradable._

En este momento, mi edad corresponde a los catorce años. Edad que avanzará en unas semanas al estar próximo mi cumpleaños. Y en cuanto a mi vida… Bueno, usted verá cómo es que es.

Luego del error del matrimonio, en porciones ordenadas cautelosamente llegó la "rectificación" del divorcio. Mis padres se separaron oficialmente y tomaron, como si se tratasen de posesiones, cada quien a un hijo.

El plan parecía justo.

— Tú cuidarás _al menor_ y yo me haré cargo de Yamato —dijo Natsuko vehementemente con la mano en su pecho—. Soy su madre y no puedo dejarlo en una situación tan difícil.

Al parecer no había otra realidad que el pronto episodio de depresión en el hijo mayor. La alerta de madre se había despertado prontamente en la cabeza de Natsuko y su atención estuvo dedicada única y totalmente a su primogénito. Por mi parte, tales recuerdos me parecen ajenos. Soy consciente de ello por ser quien narra, pero para mí no son más que simples cuentos. No recuerdo la más mínima imagen, no tengo vestigios de haberlo vivido.

Por otra parte, se solía decir que el rompimiento quebró la compostura de mi padre, quien al mostrarse siempre como un hombre fuerte y estoico ante las desgracias ajenas, había perdido hasta la postura, llegando a dar la imagen de un pordiosero para algunos y de un completo desconocido para otros, pasados ya varios meses de la desdicha. Lo que algunos no saben es que a pesar de la situación y su constante negación a rehacer su vida, cuando mi madre y Yamato se marcharon a Francia –frente a toda sorpresa e incredulidad del resto–, mi padre consideró tener citas con algunas de sus conocidas, colegas, luego de que le fuese insistido reiteradas veces por sus compañeros de trabajo. Sin embargo, eventualmente, ninguna de ellas dio resultado. El recuerdo de mi madre, junto con los errores que él había cometido, quedaría tan vivo en su cabeza que no le sería permitido avanzar. En él parecía estar el deseo de martirizarse con el recuerdo de sus errores. Deseaba castigarse.

Los días pasarían y con ellos las semanas, los meses y años, y su estado sucumbiría ante la desazón. Escatimaría en afeitarse, dejaría de cortarse el cabello, no plancharía su camisa, desayunaría de vez en cuando, quizá cuando despertaba a tiempo, y cenaría simplemente porque mi sola presencia le obligaba a hacerlo. Terminaría por transformarse en una mera criatura de las circunstancias. Una consecuencia.

En cuanto a mí, los recuerdos que nunca se irán de mi cabeza se construyeron sobre una casa con luces apagadas, ventanas cerradas, empañadas por el calor humano y el frío del exterior, platos sucios, un suelo sin encerar y un baño ocupado. Mi padre pasaría horas en él, y yo fingiría no escucharlo llorar luego de estar unas horas encerrado.

Nuestra convivencia, por otra parte, se tornaría muy cercana al estar los dos tratando de solucionar la vida del otro. Nos uniríamos tanto que la única preocupación de uno sería las obligaciones del otro. En lo personal, nunca recordé cuándo fue que tenía exámenes, partidos importantes con el club de básquetbol o hasta cuándo fue mi cumpleaños, pero mi padre no me permitiría dejarlos pasar.

— Hijo, recuerda levantarte temprano mañana —su voz ronca le daba ambigüedad a la advertencia llena de preocupación.

No obstante, por mi parte, nunca le dejé olvidar sus reuniones y entrevistas de trabajo, cuándo debía salir antes por un mal tráfico, cuándo es que no tenía que trabajar o hasta llegar a recordarle que debía desayunar. Cuando perdió su empleo por un mal desempeño, nos las arreglamos consiguiendo algunos trabajos de medio tiempo. A decir verdad, nunca esperé tener experiencia laboral a tan temprana edad, mas no puedo decir que me haya hecho mal. Aunque creo que sufrí al momento de vender el auto, un mueble y el televisor. Pero pasados los años, y con ellos las desgracias pasajeras, nos fortalecimos de los golpes recibidos. Pero, qué más se podría esperar de un universo concentrado en lastimar a dos personas. Aunque, he de ser sincero al decir que cuando los vi salir del aeropuerto, no pude contener la emoción y me abalancé hacia a quien aún reconocía como mi hermano mayor.

Sentía un fuerte apego hacia ellos, por lo que mi resentimiento se esfumó. Logré olvidarme de él.

Mis obligaciones me arrastrarían nuevamente a lo que a mi futuro se refería. La culminación del año escolar estaba a las puertas y yo me encontraba animado al haber pasado las vacaciones de invierno y, junto a ellas, las festividades de Navidad y Año Nuevo. Ahora me encontraba finalizando el año y disfrutando nuevamente de la compañía de mis amigos en la escuela, las frecuentes actividades del club de basquetbol y mi aficionada pero constante observación de mi compañera de clases, Hikari Yagami. Nuestra amistad, para mi ferviente consideración, era mi gran tesoro.

He de reconocer que mi esfuerzo se caracterizó por una animosa e incansable perseverancia en lo que a Hikari se refería. No escatimé nunca en demostrarle con acciones cuánto apreciaba en ella, pero sí desistí, he de sincerarme en esto, en confesarle mis emociones por ella. Escatimé esfuerzos en ser claro. No creía lícito romper la única relación posible con ella. Estaba claro para mí que no era posible encontrar una manera de llegar a su corazón. Mis esfuerzos hablaban de mi decisión, pero la falta de correspondencia en sus acciones atestiguaba la carencia interés recíproco. Ella no pensaba ni sentía lo yo, pero no estaba en posición de culparla por ello. Después de todo, la atracción no es algo que se pueda escoger.

De todos modos, yo seguiría adelantándome y abriéndole la puerta para que entrase y saliese, separaría su silla para que se sentase, le sonreiría al hablarle, me ofrecería a ayudarle en lo que necesitara y le entregaría incansable y fiel disposición a sus necesidades.

Estaba decidido a darle todo.

En la mañana de ese día, fui animado por varias razones a la escuela. Me reencontraría con mis viejos amigos, con colegas de clase, compañeros del club, con Hikari… y con mi hermano mayor, Yamato. Sin duda, no era un día común y corriente. Y como atestiguación a mi anterior declaración, noté que el ánimo en la escuela había cambiado. Apenas pude cruzar el umbral que separaba el edificio de la calle, escuché un sinfín de murmullos que no me agradaron. Pero, apenas pude reconocer la razón, no pude evitar reír.

Miré hacia adelante y allí estaba mi hermano, parado sobre la puerta de entrada, con las manos en los bolsillos y sin saber hacia dónde girar la mirada al sentirse observado por tantas personas.

— ¿Quién será?

— ¿Es nuevo…?

— ¿No creen que se parece a Ishida?

Al verme acercándome a él, me arrastró hacia dentro, llamando la atención más de lo esperado con su accionar. Yo reí ante su incomodidad y le ayudé a encontrar la sala de maestros, donde él debía presentarse antes de ir a su nuevo salón de clases. Me esforcé por hacerlo hablar, dado que en él se apreciaba un calmo silencio. Supuse que la razón se debía al no haber tenido personas con quién hablar por mucho tiempo, y que ahora le aterraba hacerlo. Más tarde me enteraría de que había acertado al suponerlo.

Cuando llegamos al salón, mi hermano recibió del profesor a cargo de su clase su horario con las diferentes asignaturas que cursaría en ese semestre final. Luego, al salir del salón donde estábamos, y por no mirar hacia adelante mientras leía el papel que le habían entregado, Yamato chocó con una muchacha que pude reconocer al momento de oírla disculparse.

— Disculpa, Sora ¿estás bien?

Al ver a mi hermano junto a mí, observándola seriamente se sintió confundida. Principalmente por percibir las similitudes que había en nosotros por compartir el mismo ADN, y junto con ello un sinfín de rasgos. Le presenté a Yamato, quien extrañamente seguía sin disculparse con ella, y creí reconocer un leve enfado en Sora por la indiferencia de mi hermano. No obstante, ella se presentó educadamente y se ofreció para guiarlo a su salón de clases, a lo cual le sonreí como agradecimiento. Sora alegó que se debía a sus responsabilidades como Vicepresidenta del Consejo Estudiantil asesorarle en su traslado a la escuela, pero para sorpresa mía Yamato comenzó a caminar y dijo en el camino que no necesitaba de su ayuda, para luego despedirse de mí con un gesto.

Al ver a Sora un tanto desorientada y bastante ofendida por la actitud poco amistosa de mi hermano, junté las manos, sonreí y le pedí que fuese buena con él y que yo necesitaría expresamente de su ayuda. Sin esperar respuesta, y luego de eso, corrí a mi salón y me disculpé con el profesor por llegar tarde. Tomé asiento donde solía y simplemente por estar sentado detrás de ella, pude sentir el exquisito aroma que desprendía el sedoso cabello de Hikari. Esperé impaciente a que se girase como solía hacer para decirle buenos días, mas extrañamente en esa mañana el hecho no se dio, lo cual me desilusionó un poco.

Al culminar las clases, me sentí animado por hablar con Hikari un momento, antes de encontrarme con mi hermano mayor para almorzar como habíamos acordado. Quizá podría incluso invitar a Hikari para que lo conociese. Esa era una buena idea. Pero apenas sonó la campana que anunciaba el receso de hora, varios de mis compañeros se me amontonaron y me arrinconaron con un millar de preguntas en cuanto a un supuesto doble mío rondando la escuela, quien resultaba ser Yamato. Al parecer unas horas en el edificio ya le habían dado cierta popularidad. Me pregunté qué pensaría él sobre ello.

Al quitarme de encima a mis compañeros, busqué a Hikari en el salón pero ya no se encontraba en él. La busqué por el pasillo pero tampoco obtuve buenos resultados. Al pasar ya más de cinco minutos del receso, me apresuré en buscar a Yamato, que seguramente estaría esperando enfadado y un tanto incómodo. Efectivamente así estaba. Procuré controlar mi sonrisa, pero me divertía ver lo mucho que llamaba la atención entre las estudiantes. Lo negativo de ello era que él no parecía disfrutarlo.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —me dijo un tanto molesto después de verme—. Vamos, tengo hambre.

Yo asentí tratando de descubrir su personalidad detrás de esa fachada de adolescente rebelde. Después de verlo sin miramientos, Yamato me devolvió la mirada incómodo. Yo sonreí y negué con la cabeza, pero él me pidió explicaciones. Yo volví a reír.

— ¿Siempre has sido de mal genio? —mi pregunta pareció avergonzarlo, lo cual me provocó incluso más risa—. Es broma, ven.

— ¿Qué sucede con las personas en esta escuela? —soltó de repente un tanto molesto.

— Lo que sucede es que eres parecido al estudiante más popular de la escuela —bromeé divertido, mi hermano sólo me observó serio—. E… era una broma.

— ¿Estás seguro? —yo volví a reír y nos colocamos detrás de la fila para comprar alimentos.

El resto del receso lo pasamos hablando de trivialidades. Me sentí victorioso al quitar de mi hermano mayor sonrisas y alguna que otra broma. Nos pusimos al tanto sobre lo que nos había sucedido, pero noté que Yamato escatimó mucho en detalles y que prefirió referirse a su vida como "unos años en el exterior". Se sentía clara la intención de evitar el tema. Considerándolo, noté que deseaba no hablar de ello, por lo que cedí a su pedido y nos referimos a la música. Un pasatiempo que Natsuko había logrado transmitirle, claramente gracias a la supervisión de un psicólogo.

Me sentí feliz de ver a mi hermano hablar animado sobre algo que le apasionaba. Sus ojos brillaban y noté que podía hablar sin parar sobre lo mucho que le gustaban los instrumentos de cuerda. Que le transmitía paz el sonido de un piano o un arpa, pero que tanto la guitarra como el bajo le hacían sentir fuerza. Luego de un momento, notó que había estado hablando sin parar y se sintió cohibir. Yo reí ante su reacción y él se molestó.

— Dime sobre ti —yo pensé pausadamente ante su pedido. Analicé mi vida tan rápido como pude y formule mi respuesta.

— He estado bien —dije sonriendo con ganas. Lamentablemente mi hermano no se lo tragó—. Quiero decir, lo hemos podido sobrellevar. Paso mucho tiempo en la escuela y en el club, así que llego a casa solo para comer y dormir.

— Ya veo —musitó perdido en sus pensamientos—. Entonces, ¿participas en algún club?

— Sí, soy titular en el equipo de básquetbol de la escuela. Soy el jugador estrella —bromeé peinando mi cabello.

— Entiendo, por eso eres tan popular —nos unimos a una ligera risa—. ¿Eso quiere decir que tienes novia? —tomé mi nuca riendo incómodo.

— Bueno… en realidad no —respondí rápido para después darle un sorbo a mi jugo.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y qué hay de Yagami? —e inmediatamente me atraganté.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo sabes de…? Quiero decir, no pasa nada. Hikari solo es mi amiga —mi nerviosismo divirtió grandemente a mi hermano.

— Con que Hikari… Ya veo, ella era nuestra vecina cuando éramos niños —me impresionó su memoria.

— ¿La recuerdas?

— Bueno, es que en realidad… —dudo por un instante, yo lo observé atento.

— ¿Qué?

— Creo que mejor no te lo diré —contestó divertido, yo suspiré incómodo—. Entonces, me decías que lo pasas ocupado entre la escuela y el club.

— Sí, en realidad con papá nos vemos para cenar de vez en cuando —al mencionar a Hiroaki, algo en Yamato lo ensombreció.

— Papá… ¿Cómo está él? —yo lo miré con seriedad. Su semblante expresaba clara preocupación y su voz apagada denotaba tristeza. Podía verse con facilidad lo mucho que apreciaba Yamato a Hiroaki.

— Bueno, él tiene un trabajo estable ahora. Lleva allí más de siete meses y le pagan bien. Lo malo de eso es que es muy agotador y demandante, pasa muchas horas en una oficina. Se va temprano en la mañana y vuelve muy tarde en la noche. Prácticamente vive en su trabajo —al hablarle percibí la dedicada atención que tenía de su parte, por lo cual proseguí—. Estuvo enfermo el mes pasado por no cuidarse del frío pero ahora está saludable. Peleamos mucho por eso. Suelo decirle que debe de cuidar su salud con más atención pero él me responde que no soy quien para darle órdenes y que debería preocuparme por mí —Yamato se perdió en lo último. Yo lo vi analizar mi información, luego me vio y preguntó:

— Él… ¿ha tenido recaídas? —dudé. Me hubiese encantado saber a qué se refería esa pregunta, dado que no tenía el valor suficiente para pedir una aclaración. ¿Recaídas? Al pensarlo creí entender en la duda una preocupación en cuanto a su estado mental, quizá a su debilidad con el alcohol o por no dormir lo suficiente. Pero deseché esas ideas porque Yamato nunca podría saber de ello. Me mantuve serio, mas sin saber qué responder. Por lo cual, evité la pregunta y respondí cuanto sabía.

— Papá ha estado bien. Discutimos mucho simplemente porque me gusta molestarlo, pero no se ha metido en problemas —dije cuán risueño pude aparentar, mi hermano me observó e intentó formar una sonrisa—. Lo único que estuvo haciendo mal es romper platos.

— ¿Qué?

— Últimamente ha roto muchos platos, se le caen porque los toma sin cuidado —reí divertido por recordar los episodios—. Aunque a veces me dan ganas de matarlo porque los platos que rompió los compré con mi dinero.

— Ya veo…

Al sonar el timbre que anunciaba el fin del receso volvimos a nuestros salones. Acordamos en vernos al culminar las clases del día, dado que yo no tenía planes con el club de básquetbol, y que Yamato quería darle una sorpresa a nuestro padre.

Nos despedimos y volvimos a nuestras clases.

El resto de la jornada me la pasé pensando en mi hermano. De vez en cuando, dirigía inconscientemente –quiero creer– mi atención hacia Hikari, con quien no pude dialogar siquiera una sola vez en todo el día. Pensé mucho sobre ello, he de ser sincero, e incluso llegué a pensar que me evitó en una ocasión. Pero ignoré la idea rápidamente al ser totalmente ridícula. Seguramente, no hablamos porque la oportunidad no se presentó, o porque ella no percibió que yo quería hablar. Después de todo, es de Hikari de quien estoy hablando.

Al terminar las clases, me encontré con mi hermano mayor y nos dirigimos a mi casa sumidos profundamente en una conversación acerca de una serie de televisión muy popular. Al estar ya frente a la puerta de entrada, introduje la llave en la cerradura y giré el picaporte.

Largué un extenso suspiro luego de ver lo que estaba frente mío.

— No puede ser… ¿ahora rompes los vasos también?

Me adelanté y ayudé a mi padre a recoger los cristales que aparentemente estaban por toda la sala. Él se disculpó conmigo sonriendo y yo me uní a su risa mientras le jugaba una que otra broma al respecto.

— No tienes remedio, papá. Y hoy vino Yamato a verte, ¿qué va a pensar tu hijo de ti?

Comenté risueño esperando divertir a mi hermano con el comentario, pero al girarme noté que Yamato estaba petrificado debajo del umbral observando impactado a mi padre. Estaba aterrado.

— ¿Yamato?

.

* * *

 **Notas:** Hubo un problema con el posteo, pero ahora lo arreglé. Me disculpo por el tiempo que me toma (y tomará) postear, espero que no sea razón de desagrado. Espero que disfruten del capítulo y me comenten qué les parece, si gustan. ¡Saludos!


	3. Capítulo 3 Complejo y dolencia

" _El pasado es para aprender de él, no para vivir en él"._ –Jeffrey Holland.

* * *

.

 **Llagas abiertas**

 **Capítulo 3**

Complejo y dolencia

.

Según lo recuerdo bien… un zumbido persistente rasguñaba mis oídos, parecía hacerlos sangrar.

Sentía pánico. Mis músculos se contrajeron al momento de reconocerlo y me sentí presa de una inminente catástrofe al considerar mi fugaz reflexión. Los hechos, alterados e intensificados por mi edad y la larga transición de la adolescencia, me abrumaron de tal manera que sentía miedo de reconocer a quien veía frente de mí como a mi padre. Sentí pena al ver a Takeru triste por mi reacción, avergonzado por enseñarme en qué había terminado Hiroaki. Su presencia penosa, acompañada por una barba canosa, ojos rojos y caídos, una camisa arrugada y una triste sonrisa que surcaba vagamente su rostro... Una de mis manos tapó mi boca y mi entrecejo se frunció violentamente.

Lo vi pero no quise reconocerlo como quien era. No me atreví a titularlo mi padre. El único deseo que tuve fue el de hacer pagar al culpable de esto. Mas cuando quise entender qué sucedía, me encontraba conteniendo las lágrimas.

 _¿Qué me sucede?_

Velozmente, y para mi sorpresa, papá se me acercó entendiendo qué estaba pasando y me ayudó a escapar de la prisión emocional en la que me encontraba. Me llevó a la sala, dejando a Takeru en la entrada y me ayudó a tomar asiento. Mi respiración estaba agitada y sentía los ojos calientes. Un nudo violento había atenazado mi garganta y creí que en cualquier momento cedería al pánico. Pero mi padre estaba ahí, su cálida mano se había posado sobre la mía, y creí ver una repetición al participar de la escena. Creí que veía las veces en las que mi pánico era retraído por la presencia de mi padre, cuando niño, y aún inocente, buscaba consuelo en los brazos de Hiroaki.

El ambiente en la sala era fresco. Entraba un viento frío por una ventana abierta detrás de mí y la luz del atardecer se reflejaba en los ojos perdidos de mi padre, quien viendo a Takeru recoger los cristales del vaso roto miraba absolutamente nada.

— Cuando Takeru empezó a crecer, supuse que sería más alto que tú —su reflexión emanó dulzura a mis oídos. Sus ojos se dirigieron entonces a mí—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Sí… lo siento —aproveché el que mi hermano menor se apartara para dejarnos hablar—. No sé qué me pasa —quité las lágrimas con la manga de mi chaqueta.

— No te preocupes, hijo —su sonrisa triste se llevó mi mirada—. Esto era muy recurrente en ti.

Al momento, mi cabeza dio vueltas al escuchar lo último. Recuerdo haber estado confundido por las palabras de mi padre, pues es que yo no podía recordar los dolorosos experimentos que tuve con la depresión siendo aún un niño.

— Te pondrás mejor si comes algo —dijo poniéndose de pie y trayendo a la mesa el té que había estado preparando—. ¿Podrías ayudarme con las tasas?

Las coloqué donde estábamos y nos introdujimos en una burbuja que nuestras tasas calientes creaban con el vapor. Me pareció ver que Takeru se mantenía lejos, luego me enteraría que estaba atento a nuestra conversación desde el pasillo.

— Estás muy diferente… papá —sentí miedo de expresarme; él me vio sorprendido pero manteniendo la calma.

— Pues, no he ido a cortarme el cabello y debo afeitarme pronto —rió tomando su nuca—. Pero supongo que estoy diferente. Han pasado varios años, ¿qué edad tienes ahora? ¿Dieciséis?

— Diecisiete.

— Ya veo —tomó su mentón—. Con que diecisiete años… Ya eres todo un hombre. Es una pena que hayamos perdido tanto tiempo, hijo. Pero lo bueno es que ahora estás aquí —en ese momento pude notar que su sonrisa no era fingida—. Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para poder pasar tiempo juntos, ¿de acuerdo? Takeru ha estado muy entusiasmado en llevarte a ver sus partidos con el club de básquetbol. Es bastante bueno —su sonrisa me contagió—. Y estuvo hablando sobre ir a pescar, ir al cine, a la playa… sin duda ha estado muy ansioso por planear algo que nos involucre a los tres. Y está sobrentendido que si tu madre desea participar, está más que invitada —su mirada se perdió por unos instantes—. Aunque dudo que acepte.

Una mezcla de enfado con tristeza fue creciendo en mi cabeza. El simple hecho de la mención de Natsuko parecía entristecer a mi padre, mientras que a mí me molestaba.

— ¿Cómo… ha estado? —un susurro gélido escapó de los labios de Hiroaki.

No recuerdo haberle dado una respuesta clara. Mi mente quedó paralizada con la aseveración de que mi padre aún se interesaba en Natsuko, y su persona le importaba tanto como para lastimarle su recuerdo. Al considerar tal realidad, un enfado molesto surcó mi cabeza. El pensamiento de no merecer tal castigo victimizó la figura de mi padre ante la realidad que mi mente estaba lista para comprender.

El resto del aquel intercambio permanece borroso en mi memoria, pero sí recuerdo que pasado un rato miramos televisión y me contaron sobre lo que no habíamos estado hablando por teléfono estos años. Takeru me comentó que ingresó al club de basquetbol debido a nuestro padre, a su invitación e insistencia en meterlo en el deporte. Ignoraba yo que se debía a evitar tener pensamientos referentes a Natsuko y a mí, y que la idea de Hiroaki había sido entretenerlo de tal manera que evitara enfermedades psicológicas como la mía. Mi padre me contó cómo fue que consiguieron el piso donde vivían y me pusieron al tanto de cómo se organizaban para mantener la casa medianamente limpia, comida caliente y un baño en el que se puede tener privacidad. Bromas y risas al respecto no estuvieron ausentes. Recuerdo haber sonreído como hace tiempo no lo hacía. Sentí emoción de pertenecer a aquel lugar, a ese desordenado departamento. A aquella lastimada familia.

Al regresar a mi hogar, la noche me pareció eterna. Me sumergí en lo profundo de la reflexión al sentir una conexión fuerte con mi padre y mi hermano menor. Sin que lo planeara dediqué mis pensamientos a maneras en las que pudiéramos pasar más tiempo como el de aquella tarde. Me sorprendió lo mucho que puede cambiar todo al pasar los años.

— Buenas noches, Yamato.

A la mañana siguiente, opté por no participar en la clase de educación física. No me sentía con energías para gastar y el participar en esa actividad me pareció innecesario. El profesor me enfrentó y alegó no creer mi excusa de no sentirme bien, pero dijo que si deseaba abstenerme de participar en la clase sería mi responsabilidad el enfrentar las consecuencias. Al momento no le di importancia y permanecí sentado mientras el resto de mis compañeros corrían, hacían flexiones y estiraban músculos. Noté miradas curiosas sobre mí y sobre mi actitud, pero decidí ignorarlas a pesar de sentirme incómodo.

Al culminar la clase, y con ella un número increíble de murmullos acerca de mí, una mano sobre mi hombro detuvo mi regreso al salón de clase.

— Disculpa, tú eres Takaishi, ¿verdad? —su cabello direccionado hacia todos lados llamó mi atención, aunque no tanto como su confianza al hablarme de esa manera—. Si fuera tú, tendría más cuidado con las amenazas del profesor Nishimura.

— ¿Ah? —me incomodó el que siguiese hablándome sin soltar mi hombro.

— Él es muy estricto. La última vez que uno de nuestros compañeros no participó en la clase de educación física, terminó corriendo toda la clase siguiente —lo miré confundido pero serio.

— De acuerdo…

— Sé que suena desquiciado, pero en realidad el profesor Nishimura es así.

— Entiendo —articulé incómodo y desconcertado—, ¿podrías soltarme? —solté de mala manera entonces, él me vio confundido.

— Lo siento —quitó entonces su mano sonriendo. Yo rodeé los ojos y di media vuelta. Al parecer, mi actitud lo ofendió pues nuevamente me detuvo—. ¡Oye, te lo estaba diciendo por tu bien!

— Ya te dije que entiendo. ¡Déjame en paz!

— ¡Qué te sucede, hombre! ¿Qué no puedes ser menos desagradable?

— ¡Qué te importa! —me deshice de su apriete. Entonces noté que el resto de nuestros compañeros estaban al tanto de la escena que armamos. Ninguno parecía querer participar, mas sus ojos no se separaban del altercado que ofrecíamos Yagami y yo.

En un momento, sentí que un empujón salió de mis manos, pues yo no era precisamente del tipo de persona violenta. Pero soy consciente ahora de que empujé a Taichi con la clara intención de hacerle daño. Él, al no poder retroceder ningún pie por estar parado sobre una superficie inclinada, cayó al suelo, generándole más desagrado que daño alguno. Al verlo levantarse con furia en su rostro, una alarma se encendió dentro de mí. Sabía que algo fuera de lo común estaba por suceder y reconocí los síntomas de la adrenalina cruzar mi cuerpo. Una pelea estaba por ocurrir.

Yagami me empujó con más fuerza de la que yo lo hice, sin embargo, yo logré mantenerme en pie. Al levantar la cabeza me encontré rápidamente con su rostro, y me tomó violentamente de mis hombros. Me extrañó lo mucho que eso dolía.

— Viejo, no sé qué esperas con esta estúpida actitud tuya, pero más te vale controlarte.

— ¡Suéltame! —vociferé enfadado, entonces él me soltó. Consecuentemente, caí al suelo.

— ¡Taichi, ¿qué estás haciendo?! —pude reconocer de quién era esa voz.

— Sora… —al momento la mencionada se colocó en medio de nosotros.

— ¡¿Estaban peleando?!

— No estábamos peleando —Taichi ladeó la cabeza avergonzado.

— ¡Entonces, ¿qué estaban…?! —al levantarme, recuerdo que intenté hacer a un lado a Sora. O eso quiero creer. Para ser sincero, la empujé haciéndola caer y me enfrenté nuevamente a Taichi.

— ¡Quítate!

Entonces, al quedar frente suyo lo tomé de los hombros con fuerza. Mas esta vez serían interrumpidas mis intenciones de golpearlo, pues el profesor nos separó y luego de eso me vi atrapado por los brazos de Takeru, quien me quitaba de en medio.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —mi hermano me observaba desconcertado. Desconociéndome.

— ¡Yagami, Takaishi —el profesor Nishimura hizo su notable reaparición—, de inmediato van a la sala de profesores!

Mi hermano jaló de mí, llevándome fuera de la cancha de educación física. Al dirigir la mirada hacia Taichi pude ver que su hermana menor jalaba de él de la misma manera que lo hacía Takeru conmigo. Mi hermano menor mostró una expresión extraña al reparar en la joven; noté que procuraba controlar su emoción. Vi que le dirigió la palabra sugiriendo una broma, muy forzada a mi parecer, pero ella no pareció escucharlo. Más bien, pareció ignorarlo. En otra ocasión habría reído, pero en esa oportunidad estaba furioso.

Fortuna fue la mía al no ser más que regañado por unos minutos. Los profesores mostraron, sin embargo, una excesiva decepción en cuanto a mí, teniendo en cuenta que no alcanzaba a tener ni una semana escolar. Mi hermano se mantuvo reflexionando por bastante tiempo, me acompañó sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que decidí que era tiempo para quitar mi mal humor.

— Te afectó bastante, ¿eh? —levantó la cabeza rápidamente al escucharme. Analizó lo dicho y se avergonzó tanto que su rostro enrojeció violentamente.

— No sé de qué hablas —murmuró girando su rostro. Yo reí.

— Oye, tranquilo. Quizá simplemente es un poco sorda…

— ¡Cállate! —me empujó causándome más risa—. ¡De hecho, ¿qué demonios fue eso?! ¿peleando de esa manera con Taichi?

— ¿Lo conoces?

— Claro, es el hermano de… —comenzó a callar al notar sus palabras. Yo volví a reír— ¿Sabes qué? Vete al diablo.

— Lo siento, Takeru —dije de repente riendo, él lo interpretó de muchas maneras—. Lo siento —volví a decir más calmado—. Yo no sé porqué lo hice —él me observó serio. Guardó silencio, pensativo. Me observó y luego giró su mirada.

— Está bien —colocó su mano sobre mi espalda, reconfortante—. Lo importante es que no lo vuelvas a hacer —dijo esbozando una sonrisa. Me estimuló a imitarlo pero me contuve. Takeru volvió a sonreír al entender mi accionar—. ¿Sabes? Tengo una idea —se detuvo de repente mirando hacia un afiche al costado nuestro. Yo seguí su mirada.

— No —me anticipé seriamente.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque no.

— Vamos, esa es la respuesta de un niño.

— El niño eres tú —Takeru rió.

— ¿Estás seguro? —yo esquivé su mirada—. Mira, sólo tienes que inscribirte. Inténtalo. Le das una oportunidad, y si no te gusta te sales.

— ¿Y por qué debería inscribirme en primer lugar?

— ¿Pero qué dices? Yamato, lo tuyo es la música. Ingresa al club y si no te convence, te sales. Así de fácil —dio dos pasos hacia adelante—. Yo me adelanto, iré a buscar mis cosas y te espero en la salida.

Lo vi entonces alejarse en el pasillo que recorríamos.

Yo me mantuve de pie, pensando absolutamente en nada. Aislado. Miré el afiche que hablaba sobre el club de música de la escuela, un club muy recurrido, pero deseché la idea porque me aterraba mostrar mi música a los demás. No se trataba de pánico escénico, se trataba de pánico. Me dolió la idea de rechazar la propuesta de Takeru, de fallarle, pero carecía del valor para enfrentarme a más personas.

Me mantuve pensativo parado frente al almanaque hasta que una mano se posó delicadamente sobre mi hombro.

— ¿Disculpa?

Me giré asustado, provocando la misma reacción en la muchacha frente mío. Me observó confundida mientras yo intentaba descifrar qué intentaba hacer. Noté entonces rápidamente que llevaba un cartel con algunas tachuelas, luego entendí que pretendía clavar su cartel en la cartelera pero mi presencia no se lo permitía.

Me hice a un lado torpemente. Ella no perdió de vista mi acto, me miró curiosa y luego se acercó a la cartelera para realizar su tarea. Al estar de espalda, mis ojos viajaron a su persona. Al hacerlo noté que me había cruzado con una chica realmente atractiva. Resultada placentero a la vista el observar su delgada figura tanto como sus llamativas curvas. Su claramente suave cabello estaba atado de forma sutil con una coleta, lo cual me permitió notar su delgada nuca. Su camisa estaba arremangada, lo que me pareció extraño pues estábamos en la temporada fría del año, pero lograba abrigarse con un chaleco obscuro que llevaba puesto encima. Su falda estaba recortada y mucho más alta de lo que las reglas establecían, lo cual me permitió advertir unas piernas preciosas que eran cubiertas levemente por unas medias largas y obscuras que le llegaban un poco más arriba de sus rodillas.

Me pareció que mi escudriño fue sonoro, pues ella se percató de mi mirada y se giró con la intención de enfrentarme. Claramente evité su mirada y me giré como si en realidad estuviese viendo otra cosa. Ella logró entenderlo y me pareció que se molestó con mi actitud. Es fácil de entender la razón, no obstante, más tarde me enteraría que no fue así.

Al dirigirme ella la vista, y con ello distraerse de su tarea, una de sus tachuelas cayó al suelo. Por mi mente cruzó el pensamiento fugaz de ayudarle a levantarla y de esa manera disculparme por mi mal comportamiento anterior, pero antes de que alcanzase siquiera a decir algo ella ya estaba realizándolo. En un principio me pareció extraño, pues no se agachó para recoger el objeto en cuestión, sino que simplemente estiró su brazo derecho y con ello inclinó la parte superior de su cuerpo, provocando que la parte trasera de su falda se levantase lentamente, permitiéndome advertir con ello la totalidad de sus muslos y también un pequeño vislumbrar de sus glúteos.

Al reconocer mi mente lo que estaba observando, una oleada de vergüenza me sobrevino y no comprendí si me sentía peor por entender que no me había perdido un solo segundo de la demostración, o porque mi aterrada mirada se cruzó con la de la muchacha a quien le había observado parte de su trasero.

No pude comprender entonces, y no puedo comprender ahora, la razón de que Mimi me permitió ver sus piernas tan libremente. Pero cuando cruzó sus ojos con los míos, ella sonrió pícaramente, levantó la tachuela caída, clavó su cartel en la cartelera y se fue de dónde estaba tarareando divertida. Aunque no sin antes dirigirme la vista y reír para sí antes de doblar en el pasillo.

Me hubiese gustado que esa actitud quitara la vergüenza de mi rostro, pero hizo todo lo contrario.

— ¿Qué?

.

* * *

 **Notas:** Muy buenas, gente. Al volver a escribir me siento feliz. Es placentero para mí poder actualizar y espero que sea de su agrado este capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten y si son tan amables me hagan saber qué les pareció. ¡Saludos!

Por cierto, lamento la tardanza.


	4. Capítulo 4 Persistencia hiriente

" _It's been a few years and a couple hundred sunsets_

 _Since I fired a rifle in rage_

 _A dozen leather couches and substance filled pouches_

 _Still I can't fully turn the page"._ –Shwan James, _"Eating like Kings"._

* * *

.

 **Llagas abiertas**

 **Capítulo 4**

Persistencia hiriente

.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué les parece?

— Está delicioso.

Por enésima vez, Natsuko sonrió forzando la mueca en su rostro. Había preparado con anterioridad el desayuno y se había asegurado de no preparar nada que fuese perjudicial para la salud de Yamato, mi hermano mayor, o la mía. Había probado una y otra vez lo cocinado y se había cerciorado de que fuese de nuestro gusto al hacérnoslo probar con anterioridad. El esfuerzo y el desempeño que tuvo aquella mañana forzó una impresión diferente a la que antes tenía de ella. Supuse que planeaba revertir el efecto que tuvieron las decisiones que ella y mi padre habían tomado antaño. Estaba seguro que ella estaba al tanto de que un almuerzo bien preparado no repararían años de desventuras, pero su esfuerzo conmovió mi joven corazón y me aventuré a perdonarla –aunque en ese tiempo no comprendiese lo que tal palabra significaba–.

— ¿Deseas más, Takeru? —su persona se posó a un costado de mí y la impresión de su imagen me sorprendió. Me veía sonriendo, y al apreciar yo el que ella lo hiciera, me hizo sentir obligado a girar el rostro.

— S-sí, mamá. Un poco más… por favor.

Natsuko me observó sonriente aún, pero tomando notas mentales sobre mis reacciones. Eso pude notar. No imagino qué habrá pasado por su cabeza al inspeccionarme por mi comportamiento, mas supongo que se debía a su llamativa imagen. Por su parte, nunca lo descubriría.

— De acuerdo. Ahora te sirvo.

Habían pasado varios años de la última vez que la había visto. La única manera que poseía en aquellos momentos de poder ver su imagen era por medio de fotografías que me eran enviadas por el correo. Nunca entendí bien cuáles fueron las condiciones que se tomaron luego del divorcio, pero adivinaba que se debía a una separación total que buscaba lastimar a quienes fueron el resultado de lo que antes llamaron con eufemismo "amor". Por lo cual, la sola imagen de la mujer que me dio la vida parecía generar en mí una suerte de emociones que hasta el momento desconocía.

— No tenía idea de que fueses tan aficionado a los desayunos —acotó jovial mientras yo tragaba lo que estaba frente de mí en búsqueda de quitar la incomodidad. Sonreí de la manera que me fue posible y en el intento me atraganté con un pedazo de pan. Mi madre fue en busca de de un poco de agua y me colocó un vaso frente mío—. Bebe.

Articulé dificultoso un agradecimiento mientras era víctima del escudriño de mi madre. Sentí el peso de una incomodidad sin nombre al ser observado de tal manera. Intenté ignorar la sensación pero me fue imposible, me torné entonces a mi hermano mayor, quien para mi sorpresa seguía hundido en una contemplativa que era interrumpida únicamente cuando lo llamaba repetidas veces, puesto que a la primera no me escuchaba. Busqué su mirada, pero esta estaba perdida. Entonces me rendí a lo que fue un interrogatorio –maquillado– por parte de Natsuko.

Me preguntó por mi salud, mis pasatiempos. Me preguntó por mis planes y por mis preocupaciones. Entendí en el proceso que lo que buscaba era una percepción más correcta de mi persona y un entendimiento en cuanto a mis necesidades. Supuse entonces que no intentaba ser entrometida, sino que buscaba cumplir el rol que la sociedad le daba como madre, y del cual antes creía yo que ella estaba escapando. Aunque nunca tuve una percepción correcta sobre lo que tal figura representaba.

— No creo que haya algo que me este molestando por el momento. Últimamente estuve muy ocupado con el club de básquetbol, pero lo disfruto así que no es una molestia —oculté toda información referente a mi padre en aquella respuesta. Mi madre me observó seria y fijamente, poniendo atención a todos mis gestos y reacciones. Por mi parte, yo esquivaba su mirada al notar rasgos tan finos en su rostro, los cuales me hacían dudar de lo genuino de su edad.

— Entiendo, pero me gustaría que fueras más sincero conmigo, Takeru —dijo calma—. Sé que muchas cosas sucedieron pero soy tu madre y pretendo serte de ayuda. Y eso no me será posible si no me lo permites —por alguna razón su voz se fue perdiendo hasta enmudecer.

Yo guardé silencio. Al momento creí justificado mi enojo al escuchar sus razones de conocer mi vida. Ahora reflexiono lo que intentó decir y su búsqueda de involucrarse nuevamente conmigo. Me levanté lentamente, ello pareció alertar a Yamato que me preguntó si me marchaba. Le contesté que sí, lo más natural que pude, y con ello noté que mi madre bajaba la cabeza resignada.

— Te acompaño —dijo Yamato y se levantó, dejando en la mesa su desayuno sin tocar.

Sentí un impulso fuerte, pero no me atreví a mirar a mi madre. Preferí imaginar su reacción antes de verla. Suponía entonces que su lamentable imagen se quedaría en mi cabeza, e hice bien en suponerlo puesto que el simple pensamiento de ella entristecida no me abandonó en el resto del día.

Yamato tomó una chaqueta abrigada y se dispuso a acompañarme algún par de calles. Cuando le pregunté hacia adónde iba, me dijo que no sabía. Que sólo deseaba caminar. Pregunté si podía serle de compañía pero negó con la cabeza. Yo lo observé intentando adivinar las razones. Al estar frente al umbral, tomé mi calzado y lo vestí mientras calentaba mis frías manos en el proceso, mi madre se apreció detrás de mí y con una voz suave pero herida se dirigió hacia mí.

— Que tengas un lindo sábado, Takeru —no supe qué responder. Pero según mis recuerdos le agradecí el deseo. Me puse de pie y abrí la puerta. Al hacerlo me encontré a Yamato de espaldas mirando hacia un costado de la calle mientras la nieve caía de a poco—. Me disculpo si dije algo que te molestó. Pero en verdad te quiero, hijo.

La incertidumbre, la desazón, la desconfianza… todas y cada una de ellas me visitaron como un tumulto de olas. No supe qué sentir, puesto que no tenía la confianza necesaria para enjuiciarla a ella y sus acciones, ni tampoco la serenidad necesaria para perdonar su ausencia. Ciertamente, el adolecer me imposibilitó cualquier reacción razonable, y éste no era más que el comienzo que una serie de complicaciones en cuanto a mi sentir.

 _Me duele la cabeza…_

Caminé junto a mi hermano mayor un par de calles en un cómodo silencio. Ninguno se atrevió a romperlo hasta que fue el momento de despedirse. Yamato me tendió una mano, y yo adiviné que era su manera de saludar, pero ignoré el hecho y lo abracé fuertemente.

— Oye, cálmate —yo reí ante su incomodidad.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ir a casa?

— Sí.

— Pero, ¿no querías ver a papá? —en ese momento bajó la cabeza y peinó su cabello como un auto reflejo.

— Sí quería, pero… no sé —el silencio fue lo que acompañó esa falta de respuesta. Procuré en ese entonces entender lo que quería decir al no decir nada. Lo único que pude comprender es que hasta allí me era permitido indagar.

— De acuerdo. Si cambias de parecer, papá estará en casa hasta la una de la tarde. Hasta esa hora puedes encontrarlo, pero si llegas tarde tendrás que pasar el sábado conmigo —mi hermano sonrío.

— Entiendo. Intentaré ir —sonreí imitando su postura—. ¿Tú vas para allá ahora?

— ¿Yo? Eh… sí —mi hermano se divirtió con mi duda.

— ¿Estás seguro? No será que planeabas pasar por otra casa de camino —me asusta lo asertivo que puede llegar a ser a veces.

— Si llegas tarde papá no estará en casa, así que apúrate —di media vuelta y empecé a caminar, intentando que con ello, mi hermano mayor no fuese capaz de notar mi rubor. Al parecer no funcionó, el respondió riendo.

— ¡No me has respondido, Takeru!

El aire de aquella mañana había pasado de ser gélido a un viento frío que terminaba mojando mis orificios nasales con la simple inhalación de oxigeno. Los rayos del sol escapaban por pequeños espacios entre un montón reconocible de nubes obscuras, dando a la nieve en descenso un color brillante y encantador al resaltar del contraste ocasionado por la penumbra del día.

Me quedé de pie mirando hacia arriba, dudé por un instante pero decidí que debía darle fin a mi molestia. Si tan solo hubiese sabido que lo siguiente acrecentaría mi incomodidad, seguramente nunca me hubiese marchado del hogar de mi madre y hermano. Tragué saliva y golpeé la puerta frente de mí con dos dedos. Esperé paciente y levanté la cabeza cuando percibí pasos del otro lado del umbral.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y la persona quien llevó a cabo la acción tardó unos segundos en reconocer quién era yo, qué estaba haciendo allí… y quizá quién era ella también.

Hikari frotó sus ojos con su puño. La acción me anticipaba su estado y su imagen me decía que acababa de despertarla. En un momento sus ojos se abrieron y tan rápido como lo hicieron, demostraron terror. Entonces la puerta se cerró estrepitosamente.

— ¡¿Hikari?! —golpeé la puerta llamándola—. ¡Oye, ábreme la puerta!

— ¡No! —escuché del otro lado—, ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Pues —pensé—, tenía que preguntarte algo entonces vine.

— ¡Podías hacerlo por mensaje de texto! —pude notar vergüenza detrás del enojo que escapaba de su voz.

— ¡Sólo abre la puerta! —golpeé molesto.

Hubo un silencio que me hizo dudar de mi repentina reacción, entonces la puerta volvió a abrirse pero esta vez mucho más lento que la anterior vez. Y en la acción tuve que pelear contra el impulso de abalanzármele puesto que la imagen frente a mí me conmovía de ternura. Hikari estaba descalza, llevaba puesto unos shorts que dejaban al descubierto sus piernas y la parte superior de su cuerpo consistía de una camiseta deportiva que le quedaba considerablemente grande. Su rostro escapaba del mío, dado que bajaba su cabeza en señal de vergüenza por verla de esa manera. Su cabello corto estaba despeinado y cuando levantó levemente la vista, nuestros ojos se cruzaron. Instantemente giró el rostro ruborizada y con el seño fruncido.

— ¿Qué quieres? —sonaba más enfadada que avergonzada. Yo me la quedé viendo. Por alguna razón disfrutaba mucho el verla de esa manera. Quizá se debía a que era la primera vez en que la encontraba desarreglada, por otra parte, nunca la había visto tan incómoda—. Oye, dijiste que querías preguntar algo.

— Ah, ¡lo siento! —me miró enfada y roja, luego volvió a esquivar mi vista—. Es que quería hablar contigo por lo de los últimos días.

— No sé de qué hablas.

— Me refiero a que no hemos podido hablar por un tiempo... y estoy preocupado. Cada vez que intentaba hablar contigo, algo sucedía y desaparecías —su expresión levemente cambió—. No pudimos juntarnos como grupo con los demás así que tampoco pude verte, e incluso me dio la impresión de que me has estado evitando.

— Yo no te estaba evitando —masculló. Fue entonces mi turno de fruncir el entrecejo.

— Pues yo recuerdo claramente estar frente tuyo y hablarte… y tú hacías como si nada hubiese pasado —guardó silencio—. Hikari, ¿qué sucede? —bajó la cabeza.

— Nada —su respuesta me confundió.

— Vamos, no me mientas —forcé una sonrisa y tomé mi nuca—. ¿Fue algo que hice?

Nada. Ella guardó silencio y agachó su cabeza evitando mi mirada.

Miré hacia un costado, esperando algún tipo de salvación. Que llegara Taichi y nos molestara por encontrarnos juntos o que llegase su mamá y de esa manera pudiera salirme de escena cuando ella me invitara a entrar y yo dijera que no. Pero nada. Aclaré la garganta rebuscando ideas pero no sabía cómo hablar con Hikari. Entonces, para mi desgracia, empecé a hablar sin darme cuenta.

— No puedes hacerme esto —solté indignado, su cabeza se movió un poco al reaccionar—. No puedo creer que lo hagas. Siempre he estado ahí para ti. Realmente no puedo creer que me estés tratando de esta manera…

— ¡Cállate, tú no tienes idea! —Exclamó repentinamente enfadada.

— ¡Por supuesto que no, si no me das oportunidad de saber! —me observó un tanto molesta pero pude notar duda en su manera de actuar—. Creí que había hecho algo que te hiciera enojar, pero parece que en realidad yo no hice nada. Sólo eras tú tratándome mal.

— ¡Entonces vete, déjame sola! —gritó con algunas lágrimas de impotencia en sus ojos. Al verla de esa manera, me sentí horrible y arrepentido por insistir tan molesto pero no fue lo suficiente como para tragar mi orgullo, éste mi hizo seguir.

— De acuerdo —dije serio—, no te molestaré más.

Inhalé enfadado y me di la vuelta. No planeaba hacer las paces en esa ocasión, me sentía suficientemente ofendido para olvidar nuestros años de amistad y hacer a un lado la gran voluntad que tenía de darme vuelta por ella. Más aún teniendo en cuenta que mis sentimientos hacia mi mejor amiga eran punzantes. Al dejar rastro de ella en mis pensamientos me era difícil actuar. Sentía vergüenza y arrepentimiento después de casi cualquier cosa que hiciera a su vista. Por lo tanto aquella vez no me arrepentí, eso seguramente lo haría cuando llegara a casa. No obstante, fue sorpresa mía el que Hikari sí lo hiciera. Repentinamente sentí atenazada la manga de mi chaqueta, al voltear vi a mi mejor amiga deteniéndome. Quedé paralizado. Instantáneamente mi cabeza dio un sinfín de significados a aquella acción, y gracias a que ella empezó a hablar no supuse nada más.

— Lo siento —sonó tan avergonzada como confundida, extrañada por sus palabras—. Yo… no me siento bien.

Me la quedé viendo pasmado. Indagué cuanto pude en su rostro, en búsqueda de cualquier indicio de razones por la cual hiciera lo que hizo, pero cuando me devolvió la mirada no sentí el coraje necesario para no ladear la cabeza. La evité y sin saber porqué solté su agarre y comencé a caminar.

Pasé varios minutos en silencio, sin decir ni pensar nada. Por momentos me arrepentí por las cosas duras que dije, pero luego desistía de seguir flagelándome ante la idea de haber insultado a Hikari. Luego razoné sobre lo que podría haberla hecho actuar así. Pensé bastante sobre. De hecho, llegué a pensar tanto sobre el asunto que llegue a la conclusión de que no tenía idea al respecto.

 _Me duele la cabeza…_

— Takeru, ¿eres tú? —escuché detrás de mí. Al voltear reconocí a mi amiga.

— Hola, Sora —forcé una sonrisa—. Buenos días.

— Ah, sí eres Takeru —extrañamente sonó aliviada—. Por un momento creí que eras tu hermano.

— ¿Mi hermano? ¿Te refieres a Yamato?

— ¿Acaso tienes algún otro hermano? —soltó sarcástica.

— Creo que no —respondí riendo. Entonces observé la expresión de mi amiga—. ¿Sucedió algo con Yamato?

— No, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —y su seño se frunció levemente, entonces solté mi primera suposición.

— Es que creo que no se deben llevar precisamente bien —Sora pareció sorprendida—. ¿Estás molesta por algo que hizo? —me aventuré a indagar, ella suspiró.

— Mira, no quiero ser mala con tu hermano, pero él en serio me molesta —reí incómodo—. Es arrogante, pretencioso, egoísta… no le interesa en lo más mínimo lo que le puede hacer a los demás ¡El otro día tuvo una pelea con Taichi porque no le gustó que dieran un consejo!

— Sí, lo sé. Ha sido difícil tratar con él...

— Lo es —me interrumpió—. Y lo peor de todo es que al resto de mis compañeras parece encantarle —soltó enfadada—. No entiendo porqué... —empezó a guardar silencio por un momento, entonces me miró y se sintió aún más enfadada— ¿De qué te ríes, Takeru?

— Yo no estoy riendo —respondí conteniendo una risa—, de hecho ¿por qué te molesta que mi hermano sea popular con las chicas?

— ¡No me molesta que sea popular con las chicas! —levanté una ceja divertido—. Bueno, sí me molesta pero no es lo que crees.

— Yo no creo nada…

— ¡Me refiero a que no entiendo por qué les parece tan atractivo!

— Pero no hablábamos de que consideras atractivo a mi hermano —y recibí un golpe por mi broma, lo cual me hizo reír con ganas.

— Parece que son iguales…

— Oye, no te enojes conmigo —Sora me vio enfadada—. Lo siento, me disculpo. No debí haberte molestado —dije con una sonrisa. Ella suspiró—. Pero, ¿sabes? Estoy feliz de que puedas estar observándolo.

— ¡Yo no estoy observándolo…!

— Yamato ha pasado por muchas cosas —reflexioné en voz alta. Ella guardó silencio al oírme serio—. Su vida no es la más envidiable. Y confío en ti lo suficiente como para pedirte ayuda —Sora parecía sorprendida—. Así que por favor, llévate bien con él —junté ambas manos en señal de plegaria.

— Eso dependerá de él.

— Sí, lo sé. Pero por favor tenle paciencia —agaché la cabeza. Entonces mi amiga recapacitó sobre mis palabras. Tomó camino y se despidió de mí con una mano.

 _Mi cabeza…_

Me quedé pensando en Yamato y en Sora, y sin darme cuenta supuse las razones por las cuales mi amiga se habrá molestado. La realidad era que no conocía tan bien a Yamato como para defenderlo con los argumentos que había usado, supongo que en esa ocasión mi afecto hacia él me hizo decir lo que dije. Pero la realidad era que él necesitaba ayuda. Ayuda que sólo gente con paciencia digna de una madre tiene, alguien que pueda ofrecer perdón sin pensárselo dos veces, alguien que esté dispuesto a escuchar, alguien quien pueda llegar a querer sin importar de quién se trate. Alguien como Sora.

Después de pensar en ello, me dio la impresión de que hacían buena pareja. Pensar en Yamato y en Sora juntos por alguna razón me trajo calidez, ellos parecían compartir cualidades que los complementaban. Sora tenía la calidez necesaria para reflexionar sobre decisiones de las cuales no te arrepientes, y Yamato tenía la frialdad que le permitía enfrentar las situaciones con calma al momento de decidir.

— ¿Eh?

Sonreí divertido. Si había algo que mi hermano mayor no tenía, eso era calma para enfrentar los momentos. Pero de alguna manera, luego de desechar mi reflexión sobre lo compatibles que ellos pudieran ser, sentí que hacían un buen equipo. Podrían entenderse, no como Hikari y yo…

 _Hikari…_

Hundí los hombros al llegar a mi hogar, solté un suspiró y un sonido extraño escapó de mis labios, de modo que reí por un momento.

— Va a ser problemático volver a verla.

Ingresé la llave en la cerradura y al abrir la puerta la penumbra del salón me dio la bienvenida. Me fue difícil percibir el entorno. Si no fuese que conocía el lugar, me hubiese sido necesario dar pasos muy lentamente. Miré hacia la ventana y vi que las cortinas estaban tapadas. Al encender la luz, noté agua en el suelo y una botella obscura vacía en la mesa de la sala. Aterrado dirigí mi mirada hacia la esquina del pasillo y sentí mi preocupación estallar al ver la puerta cerrada.

 _No, otra vez…_

Una línea de luz era visible debajo de la puerta, advirtiéndome de la presencia de mi padre del otro lado de la madera. Me acerqué dando pequeños pasos, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, entonces oí su desenfrenada voz soltar agitados sollozos.

— ¡No te atrevas…! —tartamudeaba, estaba ebrio—. ¡Te lo ruego… sólo serán unos minutos! ¡No, no es cierto! ¡Sólo quiero unos minutos! —supuse que hablaba por teléfono—. ¡Bueno, sí, sí! ¡Lo siento, entiendo! —guardó silencio por un momento, y eso me ayudó a notar que yo también estaba llorando—. ¡No, tú no lo entiendes! Nunca lo entendiste ¡Yo daría mi vida por ti, zorra! —respiré con dificultad al oír lo que decía, entonces Hiroaki soltó un llanto propio de un niño al que no le cumplen su capricho—. ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Por favor no me cuelgues… por favor! ¡Natsuko, mi amor…!

.

* * *

 **Notas:** He vuelto. Aproveché el tener que hacer reposo por estar enfermo, así que pude escribir. Espero que haya sido del agrado del lector, y si hay quien siga la historia que la demora no le haya sido tan larga. ¡Gracias por el apoyo de siempre!

 **PD:** para _melia2_.


	5. Capítulo 5 Aprensión e ira

" _A mi parecer, no hay nada más misericordioso en el mundo que la incapacidad del cerebro humano de correlacionar todos sus contenidos. Vivimos en una plácida isla de ignorancia en medio de mares negros e infinitos, pero no fue concebido que debiéramos llegar muy lejos"._ –H. P. Lovecraft

* * *

.

 **Llagas abiertas**

 **Capítulo 5**

Aprensión e ira

.

Durante mi juventud, se me presentó como conflicto el aceptar que los hechos como tales no son más que realidades parciales, creadas como consecuencias de nuestra propia perspectiva. Imágenes apropiadas. No creía en los hechos, o verdades, como normas de vida, sino que me aferraba a la idea de una verdad. Una realidad.

En mi experiencia, aceptar las realidades de otras personas me parecía tan difícil como inútil. Estaba seguro que nadie prestaba tanta atención como yo lo hacía cuando estaba dispuesto. Nadie entendería lo que sucedía en realidad a menos que se pusiera en mi posición. El contorno que me era posible vislumbrar, por otro lado, era efímero muchas veces. No podía apreciar mucho, puesto que mis dudas me confundían respecto a todo lo que se presentase ante mí, y me era borroso ver. Toda palabra que me dedicase, toda intención…

Quise comprender mejor, a lo largo de los años y con el paso del tiempo, la razón de por qué me negaba ante las palabras de los demás, sus ideas. Pero no fue sino el largo transcurso de mi vida lo que me ayudó, sino compelió, a comprenderlo, a vivirlo. Pero para ese entonces falta mucho. En este preciso instante, me encuentro cuestionando cada paso que mi madre da, e incluso los que decide no dar.

 _Me gustaría vivir solo._

La mañana de aquel lunes era fría. El clima que traía febrero parecía imitar a lo que en diciembre se había experimentado, puesto que por la ventana que daba a la calle se veía nieve caer tranquilamente. Me perdí en el descenso de la nieve y lo tomé como excusa, cuando reparé en mi escudriño, para darle un disgusto a mi madre y no comer el desayuno que ella había preparado. Noté que me miraba del otro lado de la mesa decidida. Sin forzarme a comer, pero dispuesta a esperar que yo baje la guardia.

— Es un día agradable, ¿no crees?

Escuché su voz y supuse que era otra de sus tácticas para entablar conversación conmigo. Sin darme cuenta esa vez, caí en su trampa al asentir con la cabeza. Rápidamente me levanté y tomé mis cosas para luego dirigirme a la puerta. Pude oír que me hablaba pero me esforcé en no escucharla.

El camino hacia la escuela me pareció corto, pues me sentí perdido nuevamente en mis pensamientos. Volvieron a mi cabeza palabras de mi madre, mi padre y mi hermano. Pensé en cómo podría yo disfrutar de tal relación y en esa reflexión me perdí por varios minutos.

Al ingresar al edificio escolar, las miradas de los demás estudiantes se hicieron presentes, me asaltaron y me sentí presa de un sinfín de murmuraciones. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo en ignorar que se hablaba sobre mí pero el efecto de la vergüenza fue tan genuino que no podía recordar haberlo vivido de tal manera.

 _Bueno, la última vez que me sentí así de avergonzado fue…_

Y como si se tratara de una interrupción a mi pensamiento, vi delante de mí a la muchacha que se había divertido con mi reacción la tarde pasada. Mimi estaba cambiando su calzado a la entrada de la escuela, y mientras en ello estaba, su pierna derecha quedó al descubierto, dirección donde pude notar mis ojos se perdían. Me quedé viéndola embobado hasta que noté que su pierna bajó y ella dejaba de moverse. Tan aterrado como avergonzado levanté mi mirada y al hacerlo me encontré con la misma pícara, petulante y victoriosa sonrisa que me había dedicado la vez pasada.

Esta vez, extremadamente rojo, me apresuré a cambiar mi calzado y corrí a mi salón de clase.

 _¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo? ¡Parezco un maldito pervertido!_

Escapé de la situación hasta que me fue permitido. En el salón de clase tuve que encontrarme con Yagami y Takenouchi a pesar de que no fuese de mi agrado. Tuve suerte de que las clases iniciaron apenas tomé asiento. Divagué por costumbre más que por decisión propia hasta que el profesor me llamó la atención. Aquella vez, por alguna razón, sentí culpa por estar distraído y me disculpé con el profesor. Él interpretó mi arrepentimiento como genuino, por lo que me disculpó sin más.

Las clases continuaron hasta que tuvimos el horario del almuerzo. Planeé levantarme y almorzar con Takeru, pero luego recordé que temía encontrarme con _aquella muchacha_. Por lo que, ante la mirada de algunos compañeros, me quedé sentado mientras la mayoría se levantaba.

 _Pensándolo bien, ni siquiera traigo almuerzo._

— ¿No almorzarás con Takeru hoy? —levanté la mirada sorprendido y me encontré con Takenouchi parada a un costado de mí. Pensé qué responder, pero ella se apresuró a dar respuesta—. Él me contó que es difícil para ti sociabilizar. No es una sorpresa pero si en realidad quieres hacer amigos, deberías empezar por quitar esa expresión de tu rostro.

Guardé silencio un tanto molesto. Esperé que dijese algo más, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no me había agradado su comentario.

 _¿Qué le pasa?_

— Lo siento, no lo decía con malas intenciones —cambió el tonó de su voz pero yo aún podía sentir cómo procuraba intimidarme—. Verás, entiendo que es difícil empezar desde cero en un lugar que no conoces, es que… sólo digo que…

— ¡Sora! —guardó silencio de repente al escuchar que la llamaban desde la puerta del salón, al girar el rostro ambos nos encontramos con Yagami—. Vamos, que si no nos apuramos se llevarán todo el pan de la cafetería —ella lo miró y luego me miró a mí indecisa.

— D-de acuerdo. ¡Ya voy! —caminó hacia la puerta, luego se detuvo y me miró—. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

Analicé su pregunta tan profundamente como la circunstancia me lo permitió. Imaginé que mi imagen debía ser deplorable al darle tanta lástima como para que mi invite a almorzar con el muchacho que previamente había tenido un pleito. Ladeé la cabeza y mascullé un agradecimiento. Ella adivinó mi respuesta y se despidió con una sonrisa incómoda. La escuché marchar y mientras aguzaba mi oído me percaté de que habíamos sido el centro de atención del salón, o de lo que quedaba de él.

 _Estúpidos compañeros, ¡consíganse una vida!_

El resto de la jornada transcurrió con normalidad. Lo único extraño fue no encontrarme con Takeru durante los recesos entre cambio de clase. Estaba al tanto de que se debía a que yo había permanecido en el aula durante toda la jornada por miedo a salir, pero el que él no se haya acercado a donde estaba también fue algo extraño.

Al finalizar la última hora de clases, la cual me dio la impresión de que nunca llegaría, me sentí aliviado de poder volver a casa. Y esa sensación no era recurrente en mí. Mientras nos despedimos del profesor, éste nos recordó que quienes estaban a cargo de los deberes del aula no debían marcharse antes de limpiar el salón y de llevar los respectivos papeles que estaban en el escritorio al salón de profesores. Miré hacia el pizarrón y aterrado leí mi nombre escrito allí.

 _¡Maldición, esto es imposible! ¡Mi nombre no estaba allí al comenzar las clases! ¿Por qué lo cambiaron?_

Esperé entonces rendido a que mis demás compañeros se marcharan, lo cual tomó mucho tiempo. Deduje que el cambio de alumno a cargo de la limpieza se debía a que el encargado no había asistido, y más adelante me enteré que estaba en lo correcto. En cambio, las razones por la cual mi nombre estaba allí y no el de cualquier otro sí lo pensé por mucho tiempo.

— ¡Chicos, apúrense, por favor! —la voz de Takenouchi se hizo presente dando prisa al resto, luego sonrió un tanto incómoda viéndome—. I-iré a buscar los utensilios de limpieza. Tú, espérame aquí.

Noté la mirada molesta de Yagami inspeccionándome pero lo ignoré. Me sentía intimidado por sus suposiciones pero no lo suficiente como para darle importancia. Me quedé, sin embargo, sentado esperando a que la presidenta de la clase diese su aparición, tenía mucho que preguntarle pues presentía que la razón de que estuviese ayudándola tenía mucho que ver con ella. Más adelante me enteraría de que así era.

Al estar tan ausente pensando por esos momentos, no me percaté de la presencia detrás de mí. Me giré entonces esperando ver a Takeru, pero no era él. Tampoco era Takenouchi.

 _Maldición…_

— ¿Te sorprendí? —una risa coqueta escapó de sus labios, yo me levanté de mi asiento incómodo—. No tienes idea de cuánto me costó encontrarte, no sabía que eras de tercer año. Quién diría que fueses mi _senpai_.

— ¿Perdón? —cuestioné confundido, ella sonrió.

— Me llamo Mimi Tachikawa, y soy de segundo año —se acercó peligrosamente—. Aunque presentarme ahora no es tan necesario teniendo en cuenta que ya me conoces —su actitud coqueta me incomodaba de una manera impresionante. Al estar tan cerca de mí podía oler su encantadora fragancia y me costaba horrores controlar mis ojos, de manera que no se desviaran por su delgado cuello.

— Pues, en realidad no te conozco —Calmé mi voz cuanto me fue posible, pero el que intentara parecer tranquilo pareció divertirla. Sonrió pícara.

— ¿Ah no? Entonces, el que me miraras de esa manera no era para conocerme —su tono lejos estaba de sonar enfadado. Yo decidí seguirle el juego.

— Pues, tú no parecías molesta porque lo hiciera —correspondió mi sonrisa.

— Me gustas, _senpai_ —dijo de repente, y sentí mi rostro enrojecer violentamente—. Takeru me parecía lindo, pero como es menor que yo decidí no acecharlo —la miré sorprendido—. Tranquilo, soy amiga de tu hermano así que no le haría nada —sonrió acercándose aún más—. Ustedes no se parecen mucho en realidad.

— Oye, sobre lo que pasó antes… —el que callara lentamente llamó su atención.

— ¿Qué? ¿Vas a disculparte? —me cuestionó—. No dirás que no lo hiciste queriendo, ¿o sí? —no supe qué contestar—. Si lo hicieras, entonces sí me parecerías un pervertido.

— O-oye… si pude verte, fue porque tú me lo permitiste —sonrió satisfecha.

— Quizá tengas razón —tomó mi corbata y la acomodó—. ¿Sabes? con unas amigas, haremos una fiesta el próximo fin de semana. Mis padres no estarán en casa así que no hay de qué preocuparse. Quiero que vayas.

— Ah… no, en realidad yo…

— Anota mi número de teléfono —me interrumpió, yo no supe qué contestar. Mimi sonrió—. Está bien, haremos lo siguiente.

Y dicho lo último, las alarmas de mi cuerpo se activaron al unísono puesto que ella se aventuró a meter su mano por el bolsillo de mi pantalón. La sensación fue tan electrizante como placentera. Pero al ser algo tan inesperado, me quedé de piedra. Mimi, lejos de detenerse, palpó cuanto pudo pero no encontró mi dispositivo móvil. Razón por la cual metió su mano en mi otro bolcillo, lugar donde sí estaba mi teléfono. Ignoró mi reacción, fingía no importarle. Simplemente tomó mi teléfono celular, agregó su número y volvió a poner el aparató en su lugar. Luego levantó la vista y me vio a los ojos.

— Llámame.

Luego de lo cual se apartó de mí y se dirigió hacia la puerta. La vi salir tranquilamente, como si en realidad nada hubiese pasado. Yo me sostuve de mi mesa y me quedé cabizbajo. Intentaba tranquilizar las palpitaciones de mi corazón pero no sentía que fuese posible. Tragué saliva y junté las piernas forzándome a no sentirme excitado. Fue terroríficamente difícil.

Cuando me pude reponer, pues en ese entonces aún me era difícil cualquier clase de intercambio, tomé mi bolso y me dispuse a irme. Había olvidado por completo mi asignación de limpiar el salón con Takenouchi. Incluso me habría olvidado de ella, si no fuese que me la encontré detrás de la puerta, viendo hacia el pasillo. Cuando se percato de mi presencia, fue extraño pero me pareció notar tristeza y vergüenza en su rostro. Emociones tan grandes como la máscara que puso a continuación. Rápidamente me miró enfadada, tomó la escoba y el recogedor de basura que había dejado junto a la pared e ingresó al aula.

— Al parecer es mentira que no puedes hablar con otras personas —su murmullo, dicho en voz alta, me lastimó—. Si no querías perder el tiempo ayudándome, al menos no debiste hacerme perder el tiempo a mí obligándome a esperar a que termines de coquetear con Mimi —a pesar de que tenía razón al quejarse, la manera en la que me habló logró molestarme.

— Eso no es cierto…

— ¡Entonces imagino cosas! —me interrumpió girándose enfurecida—. Fue imaginación mía verte coquetear con ella en el salón y dejar que te tocara. Sí, debe ser eso. Debe ser que estoy loca —sentí cómo me transmitía su emoción.

— ¿Y a ti qué rayos te importa? No es asunto tuyo lo que yo haga…

— Me hiciste perder el tiempo, ¡cómo que "qué rayos te importa"! ¡Y sí es asunto mío! —noté que mis palabras habían agravado la situación, pero no estaba calmado para razonarlo—. Me equivoqué contigo. Solo eres un mentiroso que engaña dando una falsa imagen para coquetear con chicas menores. No eres más que un _jugador._

— Te encantaría que lo fuera, ¿no? —murmuré llamando su atención. Entonces me le acerqué rápidamente y la arrinconé contra la pared. Mi actitud violenta la asustó bastante y cuando intentó abofetearme en el rostro por lo hecho, aprisioné su mano contra la pared y me acerqué a su rostro cuanto pude.

Preso del deseo, sentí un fuerte estímulo de pegarme a su cuerpo y de apretarla contra la pared, sin duda al tratarse de una sensación tan fuerte, hice lo posible por negarme a ello, mas cuando quise darme cuenta de lo que hacía, ya me estaba acercando a sus labios más de lo que cualquiera recomendaría. Me detuve cuando lo noté, estando a cortos centímetros de sus labios, impresionado por cuánto me había dejado llevar, pero más impresionado aún porque Takenouchi no me detuviese. Cuando aparté mi rostro del suyo para verla, lo que pude apreciar fue una expresión de total confusión. Había lágrimas en sus ojos, pero ella se veía totalmente desconcertada. Entendí entonces de lo que estuve a punto de hacer, y escapé de ello.

Escapé de las consecuencias, escapé del arrepentimiento y escapé del salón.

No me preocupé por cómo se sentía Takenouchi, salí presuroso del salón de clase llevando a cuestas mi bolso con mis pertenencias dentro. Tomé mi rostro desconcertado, pues sentía que estaba a punto de estallar en calor. Me detuve recostándome en un pasillo.

 _¿Qué demonios me pasa hoy?_

Mi cabeza…

Calmé mi respiración conteniendo el aire por momentos. Sentí una presión fuerte en mi pecho resultado de los apresurados latidos de mi corazón. Quería creer que era un aviso de mi propio organismo de que debía evitar tales conversaciones, pero lo único que percibí fue evitar intercambios en general. Sentía una extraña aprehensión referente a las relaciones sociales que me invadía al comunicarme con otros. Y más extraño se volvería con el tiempo al no presentarse con otras personas. Y he aquí un ejemplo.

Cuando noté mi respiración calmar, me hice a lado y doblé la esquina que me deparaba el pasillo a la salida del colegio. Sin mirar hacia adelante, por tener la mirada puesta en el suelo, choqué contra una muchacha que venía cargando una gran cantidad de papeles.

— ¡Lo siento! —ella se apresuró a decir, y sin necesidad de verla al rostro, pude adivinar de quién se trataba. Ella levantó la cabeza y al verme se asustó tanto que echó su cuerpo para atrás, intentando protegerse— ¡Lo-lo siento!

— Sí —sonreí—, eso ya lo dijiste.

Entonces, me incliné y comencé a levantar los papeles que había tirado por mi culpa. En un momento ella se enderezó y comenzó a imitarme. Cuando hubimos acabado le entregué el resto de los papeles.

— Gracias —dijo tímidamente y girando el rostro, yo volví a sonreír.

— No necesitas agradecer, fue mi culpa —ella entonces me vio—. Hikari… Hikari Yagami, ¿no es así?

— S-sí —asintió un tanto confusa—. ¿Me conoces?

— Ya nos hemos visto antes —me miró confundida—. Tú no me recuerdas, pero solíamos vivir cerca. Tú jugabas con Takeru, mi hermano menor, cuando niños.

— Ya veo, lo siento —dijo apenada—. No te recuerdo.

— Entiendo, no tienes de que preocuparte —eché una mirada a los papeles en su mano—. ¿Eras la encargada el día de hoy?

— Ah… sí, algo así —rió incómoda—. ¡Por cierto! —de repente su ánimo cambio e hizo una reverencia— ¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho!

— Sí, eso ya lo dijiste —me confundió.

— No, me refiero a lo que pasó el otro día —su rostro comenzó a teñirse de rojo—. Tú… yo te confundí con alguien más y… y te abracé sin más. ¡Lo siento, seguro fue muy extraño! Por favor, perdóname.

— Tienes razón —reflexioné, ella me miró avergonzada—. Casi lo había olvidado. Entonces, dices que me confundiste con alguien más… —y su rostro apenado se tiñó de miedo.

— ¡Casi olvido que tengo que llevar esto! —rió incómoda e intentó escapar.

— ¿Puede ser que me hayas confundido con Takeru? —se detuvo en sus pasos—. No lo había notado antes, pero no hay muchos habitantes con el cabello rubio como nosotros dos en esta parte de Tokio —Hikari se quedó de espaldas—. Takeru es un buen chico.

Pude sentir cómo fue que mis palabras generaron un ambiente de incomodidad. Ambos sabíamos que lo que dije era cierto, pero existía un trasfondo en el hecho que generaba desagrado en la consciencia. Pude saber entonces, sin necesidad de verla a la cara, que no se sentía bien. Que algo había sucedido entre ellos dos. Pero también pude entender hasta dónde yo podía participar en esa circunstancia.

— Es probable que sea impetuoso a veces, pero es genuinamente gentil —comencé a hablar—. Le gusta ayudar a las personas, sin importar si los conoce o no. Él siente que si hay alguien en necesidad, debe ir y hacer cuanto pueda. Le gusta hablar y escuchar a los demás y siempre sonríe intentando contagiar a los demás con eso —pude notar cómo la mirada de Hikari se giraba lentamente hacia mirar a un costado—. Me preocupa a veces que al no hacer distinción, terminé relacionándose con malas personas. Pero me alegra mucho que tal no sea el caso —guardé silencio por un momento, esperando a que Hikari me viese—. Gracias por cuidar de él —su rostro entonces me miró—. Él necesita que cuiden de él, así que eres de mucha ayuda. Por favor, cuento contigo —ella no supo qué decir—. Y no te preocupes por lo que pasó el otro día, no se lo diré a nadie. Aunque me interesa saber cómo reaccionaría Takeru al saber que me abrazaste porque me confundiste con él…

— ¡Ya basta! —exclamó avergonzada.

— Lo siento, lo siento —reí un poco—. Pero, en serio… Takeru es un buen chico.

Hikari me vio, luego perdió su vista en el suelo. Pensé que se iría, pero no lo hizo.

— Tienes razón —la escuché susurrar.

El paso de las horas pareció nublar en aquella tarde la consciencia que formaban mis experiencias. Creí que el tumulto que componían los eventos que viví me formaría de una manera que me resultaba extraña. Me hacía ruido la idea de ser diferente, pero no creía que fuese algo imposible e irrelevante para lo que yo considerara. Creía que todo era posible siempre y cuando me lo propusiese. Me tomó tiempo entender que no todo depende de mí.

Me encontré con Takeru en la salida de la escuela, aparentemente estaba esperando por mí. Me dijo algo sobre la jornada. Me preguntó por cómo me había ido, pero yo me limité a responder vagamente. Dijo algo que me llamó la atención sobre nuestro padre, luego divagó sobre lo que le gustaría que hiciésemos. Habló sobre jugar baloncesto y me invitó pero negué con la cabeza sintiéndome algo cansado.

Me habló sobre Takenouchi y no me atreví a responder, luego me habló sobre Hikari –sin siquiera notarlo–. Cambió rápidamente de conversación por miedo a recibir otras de mis bromas, sin embargo no me burlé. Sentía dolor en mi cabeza y no reconocía la razón.

En un momento me percaté que Takeru comenzó a hablar de Natsuko, y mi prepotente actitud hizo que él cambiara la conversación. En este momento no estoy seguro de lo que habré comentado, pero le dio a entender que no quería escuchar nada relacionado a nuestra madre.

Durante aquellos años no podía reconocer bien las razones por las cuales había albergado tales sentimientos hacia mi madre, pero la sensación era real. Podía sentir claramente cómo me irritaba el verla. Sentía que no debía permitirle ser feliz. No la alegraría ni daría razones que lograran enorgullecerla. Buscaba amargarle la vida, buscaba hacerla sentir infeliz. Buscaba que ella comprendiera lo que es estar abandonado. Fue por eso, que cuando la escuché discutir con mi padre durante la noche, en medio del silencio y la obscuridad, sentí mayor enojo que en cualquier otro momento.

— ¡Vete de mi casa, Hiroaki!

.

* * *

 **Notas:** Muy buenas. Pude actualizar, así que espero que quien lo lea pueda disfrutarlo. ¡Saludos!


	6. Capítulo 6 Por Operaciones Concretas

" _¿Penetrará el hombre algún día el misterio de las cosas ocultas? El velo se descorre ante él a medida que se purifica, pero para comprender ciertas cosas le son menester facultades que no posee aún"._ –Allan Kardec.

* * *

.

 **Llagas abiertas**

 **Capítulo 6**

Por _Operaciones Concretas*_

.

Los incandescentes rayos del sol calaron tímida y parcialmente lo espeso de la miel. Vi a través de ese mar de misterios obscuridad y luz, representando verdades ocultas por un negro carmesí, contorno del profuso mar de tinieblas que era el aterrador abismo de sus ojos mirándome.

Ella me hablaba y yo la escuchaba. Pronunciábamos palabras que al otro le sorprendía, dábamos miedo a veces. Hikari levantó la vista nuevamente y me distraje en sus ojos, sus labios se movieron y su aparato fonador reprodujo sonidos, pero nuevamente no fui capaz de entender la mitad de lo que dijo. Ella lo percibió y se molestó por ello. Se levantó, estiró sus brazos como quien sigue somnoliento y se dispuso a marcharse. Quise detenerla al entender sus acciones pero cuando la tomé del brazo, ella quitó mi agarre y me vio con lágrimas en los ojos. Me disculpé rápidamente pero eso sólo la lastimó más. Entonces, y por alguna extraña razón, me acerqué a ella y la abracé pidiéndole disculpas. Ella no dijo nada, después de todo el brillo en sus ojos, más resplandeciente que nunca, comenzó a lastimar los míos, quemó mis sentidos, mi derredor y la ropa de Hikari. El resplandor era tan fuerte que incluso atravesaba mis párpados y sentía todo acabar dentro de una nube brillante.

Un ruido salió de mi boca, se oía lejos, pero fue suficiente para cortar con el sueño. Ciertamente los rayos del sol tenían paso libre por mi ventana y me despertaron de esa fantasía que había creado un incómodo accidente en mi cama.

Al levantar las sábanas, vi humedad en ellas y me tiré sobre mi almohada. La golpeé enfadado y llevé las sábanas al lavado. Solté aire por mi boca molesto; ya me sentía cansado de la situación. Había creído que todo se solucionaría si dejaba de dormir boca abajo, pero al parecer tenía más que ver con la protagonista de mis sueños.

 _Hikari…_

Por más que no se lo propusiera, lograba incomodarme aún estando ausente.

Mientras las sábanas se lavaban volví a suspirar y eché una hojeada a mi habitación. En ella se advertía un desorden consecuencia de mi disgusto de la noche anterior. Pensé en lo que tomaría ordenarlo todo otra vez. Entonces suspiré de nuevo.

Hacía un tiempo ya que papá no se emborrachaba y llegaba empapado en su propio vómito. El verlo balbucear incoherencias me fastidió, pero no lo suficiente como para ignorar lo extraño de la situación. Dejé de intentar entender lo que le había sucedido pues claramente tenía que ver con mi madre. Más tarde le preguntaría a Yamato y él lo clarificaría.

Tomé una ducha fría después de eso. Con ello logré despertarme y quitar de mi cabeza las turbias imágenes que daban vuelta, mas no fue muy efectivo pues al encontrar mi teléfono móvil sobre mi cama, los mensajes que en el buzón de entrada estaban sin leer me avisaban de dos llamadas perdidas. Intrigado me dirigí para ver quién era el remitente.

— ¿Hikari?

La sorpresa se mezcló con la ilusión y se dejó teñir por la espesa obscuridad de la esperanza. Quise controlarme, pero mis expectativas instantáneas me hicieron devolver la llamada sin pensármelo dos veces. Me es divertido ahora, luego de que haya pasado un tiempo, lo impetuosa que era mi mente cuando joven al correlacionar todas las cosas a razón de las casualidades. Me era difícil saber entonces que no todo necesariamente está relacionado.

Empero la incertidumbre por desconocer la razón de la llamada me era indiferente, la curiosidad y la ansiedad hicieron posible que no dudara. No consideré el hecho de que pudiese ser un error. El teléfono sonó del otro lado de la línea, mas no duró mucho pues luego el sonido se mantuvo en silencio. Me pareció raro.

 _¿Me… colgó?_

Un tanto acongojado, miré mi móvil y dudé de hacerlo otra vez. Pero el que ella me llamara dos veces, me guiaron a imitarla. E intenté nuevamente, otras dos veces, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

Sorpresivamente no me entristecí a consecuencia de ello, sino que me sentí confundido. Me esforcé en no darle mucho significado pero no pude evitarlo. Luego de un momento, maquiné en mi cabeza todas las posibilidades de las llamadas. Y así estuve a lo largo del día.

Quizá se tratara de una llamada pidiendo ayuda con alguna tarea, quizá habría sucedido un accidente. O quizá la llamada era un accidente. Quizá no era Hikari llamándome, sino Taichi, quizá se trataba de una broma, quizá… ¡Quién sabe qué más pensé luego de eso!

Al alistarme y preparar mis cosas para ir a la escuela, me encontré con mi padre en la sala echado sobre una silla, tomando su cabeza con una mano y sosteniendo un vaso de agua con la otra. Lo escuché quejarse en voz baja y mi joven corazón se aventuró a perdonarlo tan inmediata como naturalmente. Me acerqué a él y coloqué el vaso que sostenía en la mesa frente suyo. Él se sorprendió por no percatarse de mi presencia antes.

— No es personal —dije tranquilo—, pero no confío en ti sosteniendo cosas de vidrio —Hiroaki sonrió—. No estás hecho para beber, papá. Nunca lo estuviste.

— Me sorprende que lo sepas —pronunció un tanto preocupado, al notar su lucidez decidí responder.

— No te preocupes, que no han sido muchas veces —él me levantó la mirada con los ojos entrecerrados, viéndome entre apenado y algo confundido. Supe entonces que quiso decir algo, quizá disculparse pero no se lo permití—. ¿Te sientes bien?

Mi pregunta no fue malinterpretada, él entendió que no me refería a su dolor de cabeza consecuencia del alcohol de la noche anterior, pues Hiroaki percibía, por más que su vista no estuviese óptima, que mis ojos estudiaban únicamente sus movimientos. Veía sus músculos tensos, nerviosos y temblando como si sintiera frío. Su piel estaba pálida y me dio la impresión de que se estaba enfermando. Respiraba por la boca y se podía oír. Incluso percibía algo de sudor en su rostro.

— Tú no te preocupes —carraspeó—. Estoy bien. Bueno, en realidad no. Tengo fiebre y seguramente me estoy por resfriar —esquivó mi mirada—. Me cubrirán hoy en el trabajo así que tengo permitido descansar. Eso seguramente me hará mejor. O por lo menos me quitará esta insoportable migraña —instintivamente tomó su frente—. Tú ve a la escuela que se te hará tarde.

Me quedé mirándolo, esperé a que dijese algo más pero no lo hizo. Entonces lo notó y levantó la cabeza. Me vio y sonrió de lado, o más bien sólo una comisura de sus labios se elevó. Me aventuraba a preocuparme de ello, pero irrumpió en mis pensamientos rápidamente.

— Que estoy bien —con su mano derecha despeinó mi cabeza—. Vete a la escuela ¿o es que quieres que te acompañe? Puedo hacerlo, si no te molesta que vaya en pijamas.

— Mejor ve a descansar —me di la vuelta—. Pero luego de eso, ve a ver un doctor.

— Sí —suspiró detrás de mí—. Pero tú preocúpate de ti mismo. En serio se te hace tarde.

Efectivamente se me hizo tarde. Llegué a la escuela y al ingresar, las clases ya habían comenzado. El profesor asignado vio lástima en mí, agitado y preocupado por una reprimenda, por lo que no me penalizó por la tardanza. Consecuentemente, me acerqué a mi asiento al escuchar su invitación. Al sentarme noté que varios compañeros habían cambiado de lugar, y supuse que al llegar tarde me dejaron en el mismo. Busqué a Hikari con la mirada y la encontré a tres mesas delante de mí, a un costado del salón. Mi vista pareció materializarse pues ella se volteó y me vio, como si pudiera sentir que la estaba viendo. Instantáneamente y antes de que atinara a gesticular un saludo volvió su mirada hacia adelante. Bajé mi mano avergonzado y esperé que nadie se percatara.

Maldije en voz baja y un compañero a mi costado se burló de mí. Intenté ignorar el hecho, pero después de analizarlo me pareció que estaba ignorándome a voluntad.

La jornada escolar transcurrió con normalidad, quitando el hecho de que en varias ocasiones Hikari se volteaba, quizás a verme, y cuando nuestros ojos se encontraban, ella se volteaba rápidamente. Llamaba mi atención que lo hiciera, pero más me preocupaba ver enfado en su expresión cuando nos encontrábamos. Fruncía el entrecejo automáticamente. Fue tan extraña y particular la situación que yo mismo me sentí enfadado. Ya había comenzado el día de una forma poco ordinaria; luego de que nos viésemos esperaba yo un saludo de su parte, y luego de que los recesos nos diesen tiempo de hablar, ella me explicaría a qué se debían sus llamadas en la mañana. Pero no fue así, Hikari me evitó durante las horas de clase de la misma forma que antes mencioné. Luego escapó de mí cuando la busqué para hablar y al final de clase no la pude encontrar de ninguna forma. Suspiré, esta vez no de cansancio sino irritación.

Quise que la circunstancia no me domine pero al final del día ya me encontraba molesto por su actitud, y en especial por su falta de comunicación. Pues por más que no me dirigía la palabra, protegiéndose con sus convenientes excusas, había una visible intención de evitarme. El procurar mantenerme alejado de ello me era imposible, pues por más que Hikari me mantuviese al margen, ya me encontraba pensando una y otra vez en su extraño comportamiento. En un momento me sentí cerca de una conclusión, pero la descarté por lo conveniente que era.

 _Hikari nunca me vería así…_

Durante el receso para almorzar, me reuní con Yamato. Él había olvidado su almuerzo, o eso fue lo que dijo, por lo que necesitó comprar algo en la cafetería. Hablamos un poco de su adaptación a la escuela, aunque me fue difícil sacar el tema, pues aún estaba él bastante reacio a tratarse como alguien que necesita de ayuda. Dentro de las cosas que sí dijo, noté que le preocupaba mucho la opinión general. Dijo que no le gustaba cómo sus compañeros lo observaban, pero también dijo que notó las veces en las que intentaron hablar con él. Yamato no sabía cómo tratar con la gente con normalidad así que cortaba las conversaciones o se marchaba al ver a otros acercándosele. En un principio había concluido yo que se debía a que no era honesto consigo mismo y por ello le costaba ser honesto con los demás. La verdad me era oculta en ese entonces. Pues detrás de la cuidada imagen que mostraba mi hermano mayor, una avalancha de complejos y dolencias psicológicas hacían desastre en su interior. Me alegro a este momento que cada vez que pude estuve con él. No sé qué habría hecho estando solo todo ese tiempo.

— Por lo visto, no planeas llevarte bien con Sora —di un sorbo a la bebida de Yamato. Él me vio molesto, aunque desconozco si fue a causa de lo que dije o porque me estaba bebiendo su jugo.

— ¿La presidente de la clase? —yo asentí con la cabeza—. Es molesta, quisiera que solo cerrara la boca.

— Sólo intenta integrarte al grupo —Yamato bufó—. No seas quisquilloso. Quizá sólo te trata de una manera extraña porque la pones nerviosa —me sentí suspendido en el aire por un momento. Reflexioné sobre mis palabras y cobraron sentido sobre lo que me había estado sucediendo.

— Eso es lo más estúpido que has dicho hasta el momento —bajé a tierra con su comentario. Reí en voz alta.

— Lo siento —Yamato me vio serio, yo intenté ocultar mi sonrisa. Él ladeó su cabeza entonces, se quedó mirando un lado de la escuela que se advertía por la ventana de la cafetería.

— ¿Conoces a una chica de segundo año? —me giré a verlo, esperé más información—. Ah… no es muy alta, creo que su apellido es Yashikawa, o algo así. Es bonita, coqueta…

— ¿Yashikawa? —reflexioné—, ¿no querrás decir Tachikawa?

— Sí, Tachikawa.

— ¿Hablas de Mimi? —algo no me pareció bueno en su expresión.

— La conoces entonces.

— Sí —entrecerré los ojos—, la conozco. ¿Por qué quieres saber de ella? —Yamato me observó molesto.

— No seas ridículo, sólo preguntaba si la conocías.

— Pues, dijiste que es bonita.

— ¿Acaso no lo es?

— Bueno, sí —pensé—. Creo que es la más popular en la escuela, o eso le gusta decir a ella —Yamato parecía interesado en lo que decía, pero procuraba mostrar desinterés mirando hacia otro lado—. Tú eres de su tipo, creo yo —me vio algo asustado—. Ten cuidado con ella.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Es que... Mimi es algo peligrosa. Juega bromas un tanto pesadas a veces —algo pareció cuadrar en la cabeza de mi hermano—. Creo que Sora sigue molesta con ella por algo que hizo hace dos meses más o menos.

— ¿Ella y la presidente de la clase se conocen?

— Sí, son parte del grupo —mi hermano me prestó toda su atención. Yo me divertí—. Están Sora, Mimi, Taichi, Hikari, Koushiro, Joe, que está en la universidad, y yo.

— Menudo grupo….

— Deberías unírtenos, nos hace falta un gruñón —dije sonriendo.

— No, gracias —él giró el rostro.

— ¿Seguro? ¡Encajarías! Además, hay chicas lindas en el grupo.

— ¿Chicas lindas? ¿No estarás hablando sólo de Yagami? —enrojecí ante su pregunta.

— Quiero decir… ¡está Mimi en el grupo! ¡Además Sora también es muy linda! —no noté cuándo empecé a gritar—. Claro, es verdad… Hikari es muy bonita y todo, no… no voy a negar algo como eso… —empecé a callar cuando vi a Yamato sonreír divertido—. ¡Vete al infierno, hermano! — él rió fuertemente. Entonces no me molestó que se divirtiera conmigo.

— Lo siento, Takeru —siguió riendo—. Pero eres tan tierno.

— ¡Cállate! —él siguió riendo un poco más, luego se calmó—. Pero es en serio que deberías unírtenos. Podrías llevarte muy bien con ellos —él me observó serio.

— Lo pensaré —me quedé viendo su expresión perdida. Estaba seguro que esas palabras escondían intenciones que lastimaban su autoestima. Lejos estaba mi hermano de querer forjar lazos con otras personas. La experiencia con nuestra familia había roto su percepción de las relaciones sociales. Se encontraba apático ante la interferencia intersubjetiva—. ¿Vuelves a casa caminando hoy? —él negó con la cabeza—, ¿viene a buscarte mamá?

— Sí. Dijo que tenemos que ir a tramitar algunas cosas por mi identificación y eso.

— Ya veo. De seguro estuvo muy ocupada con ese tipo de cosas desde que llegaron —Yamato frunció el entrecejo—. Parece ser una persona muy aplicada… mamá —hasta el momento me hacía sentir extrañeza el nombrarla sin percibirla lejos, a kilómetros, en otro continente…

— Yo no sé lo que es —musitó para sí. Su declaración me dejó boquiabierto. Sentí deseos de corregir su sentencia pero guardé silencio.

De repente se oyó el fin del receso para almorzar y nos dispusimos a volver a clases. Luego de las siguientes horas terminaría la jornada escolar. Yo me puse de pie y vi a Yamato sentado aún, con la mirada perdida y sin importarle que el resto de los alumnos vaciaran por completo la cafetería. Yo lo esperé y en un momento pareció percibir mi mirada y se puso de pie.

— ¿Quieres hacer algo en la noche? —dije sin pensar, él me observó intrigado—. Suelo hacer canastas en un parque que está cerca de casa. Si gustas, podemos jugar un rato, luego de que te desocupes del papeleo, claro.

— ¿Básquetbol? ¿Yo? —dijo divertido.

— Vamos, yo te enseño —él sonrió.

Yamato asintió con su cabeza, pero lejos estaba eso de ser un acuerdo. Supuse que finalizadas las clases tendría que insistirle en reunirnos para jugar un poco. No es que disfrutara hacerse rogar, sino que le era difícil para él asentir a una propuesta por cuestiones de orgullo. Sabía que no disfrutaba mucho los deportes, mas estaba dispuesto a hacer el esfuerzo si era para pasar el tiempo con su hermano. Ello le haría bien y a mí también. Nos divertiríamos y nos cansaríamos un poco. Además, sentía yo que había algo en la relación de mi madre y mi hermano que no estaba ni cerca de reponerse. Natsuko ponía de su esfuerzo, pero me daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento daría fin a su empeño y dejaría a Yamato ser lo que quisiera y le bastaría con que se alimentara, se duchara y tenga contacto con su familia.

Yo no tenía un reporte psicológico del estado de mi hermano mayor, pero es natural saber que la solución a los complejos es el contacto con otras personas. Yo me acercaría a él tanto me lo permitiera y ayudaría siempre y cuando él lo pidiera. Estaría presente sólo para hacer compañía y si necesitara de mí, nunca le haría falta. Amaba a mi hermano, y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para no serle otra razón para sufrir.

La jornada escolar finalizó como tenía previsto. Al salir del salón no me sorprendí de que Hikari ya no estuviese en él. Me empeñé en no darle importancia y me dirigí rápidamente al salón de Yamato. Al acercarme a él, me encontré con Sora, ella me dijo que mi hermano ya se había ido y que lo vio subir a un auto.

Maldije en voz baja. No había contado con que mi madre sería tan estricta con el horario.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —dije tendiendo una mano para llevar parte de los papeles que ella tenía.

— Gracias, eres de mucha ayuda —aceptó con una sonrisa y nos encaminamos al tercer piso.

— Todavía no entiendo porqué te propusiste como presidente da la clase —ella rió entendiendo mi broma.

— Oye, tampoco es tan duro.

— De todos modos, imagino que lo haces para que otros no tengan que hacerlo —la vi guardar silencio incómoda. Eso me indicó que di en el blanco—. Es una lástima que no lo aprecien.

— Eso no es así. Mis compañeros son muy buenos, todos me agradecen por mi trabajo. Taichi siempre está ayudándome también.

— ¡Sí, estoy seguro de eso! —dije riendo, ella me vio molesta y ruborizada—. En ese caso, es bueno que se sientan agradecidos.

— Sí, ellos son buenas personas —sonrió—. El único problemas es… —yo reí incómodo.

— Lo lamento.

— No lo hagas, no es tu culpa —dijo seria—. Pero es un hecho que no deja de resaltar. ¿Sabes? logramos una unión llamativa en la clase pero cada vez que intentamos integrarlo, se marcha sin decir nada —reí incómodo. Sora me vio comprensiva—. Mira, por nuestra amistad, prometo ser paciente con él. Pero te aseguro que lo está haciendo difícil.

— Y yo aprecio mucho tu ayuda —Sora sonrió—. En serio que lo estás ayudando. Una persona menos que le grite es una ayuda incomparable para él —Sora me vio sorprendida, yo giré la cabeza incómodo por su mirada, la cual permaneció en mí hasta que decidió hablar.

— ¿Y cuando me pedirás ayuda con eso?

— ¿Eso?

— Eso —una sonrisa traviesa surcó sus labios. Analicé cuanto pude lo que dijo, entonces entendí sus palabras. Consecuentemente se acaloró mi rostro, y yo bajé la cabeza.

— ¿Tú también lo sabes…? —Sora asintió con la cabeza. Suspiré rendido.

— Tranquilo. Es probable que nadie más se haya dado cuenta, ni siquiera Hikari —yo la miré—. Ella es muy distraída a veces —yo guardé silencio—. Pero sí deberías preocuparte por no dejarlo pasar. Sabes que ella es muy bonita, ¿cierto? Bueno, no eres el único que lo notó. Incluso escuché a algunos compañeros mencionar a la preciosa _kouhai_ que está en primero. No sabes lo difícil que fue distraer a Taichi para que no los escuchara.

— Bueno, en realidad yo no sé qué hacer —solté una risa incómodo—. Pero aprecio que estés dispuesta a ayudarme. Si se me ocurre algo, te lo haré saber.

— No te tomes mucho tiempo, ¿sí?

Desde ese momento en adelante me decidí a tomar esa advertencia como mi norma con Hikari. Sería la regla que marcaría el origen de todas mis acciones. Había decidido no dejarme llevar por su indiferencia, aunque no me era posible ignorar lo doloroso de su rechazo, haría lo necesario para generar una mejor impresión en ella. Me luciría frente a ella, ganaría la confianza de su hermano, su familia, sus amigas, aún sabiendo que ello no alteraría mucho su decisión. Estaba dispuesto a soportar lo que fuera para lograr algo… aún cuando ese algo no lo tenía bien en claro. Pero mi deseo de acercarme a ella era tan evidente en mi mente que no me permitía decir que no. Pues por más que no podía entender a Hikari, me esforzaría por lograrlo aún cuando sólo fuera un poco.

 _Sí… no importa que me haya tratado mal hoy._

Ella era un misterio, aún para mí, quien supuestamente más la conocía. Y como si de ello se tratase este relato, no debería sorprender que al retirarme de la escuela, y al no verla por ningún lado, me marché apesadumbrado, y siendo yo un blanco fácil para la vista, Hikari me observaba escondida en una esquina de la escuela, con lágrimas en los ojos, llorando y apretando con fuerza su bolso contra su pecho.

.

* * *

* _Etapa de Operaciones Concretas_ , Jean Piaget.

 **Notas:** Estoy seguro de que esta historia parece abandonada, pero ¡prometo no hacerlo nunca! Lamento la demora (casi cuatro meses) pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado y gracias por darle una oportunidad. ¡Saludos!


	7. Capítulo 7 Reactancia psicológica

" _And we drift far away in our dreams_

 _Gather further distance while we sleep_

 _Build a wall of glass thick and deep_

 _We hear but choose not to listen"._ –Insomnuim _"While We Sleep"._

* * *

.

 **Llagas abiertas**

 **Capítulo 7**

 _Reactancia psicológica_ *

.

— ¿Le hace falta ropa? Él ha estado vistiendo el uniforme de invierno hasta ahora pero ¿tiene el de verano a su medida? Supongo que ha estado creciendo.

— Sí, y parece que no se detendrá, pero no le hace falta ropa. Antes de que comenzara este año fuimos de compras y tiene dos uniformes de verano en caso de que uno no le quede bien. Estará bien.

— Entiendo. ¿Y la ropa que usa para basquetbol? ¿no le hace falta nueva?

— No es así, cuenta con ropa de deporte nueva.

— Bien. ¿Cómo viaja hasta la escuela? El edificio se encuentra a media hora en auto —Hiroaki bajó la cabeza rendido y suspiró por lo bajo.

— Ya tengo cubiertos tanto los gastos por transporte como por alimento. Tiene ropa nueva este año, así que esa no será una necesidad —carraspeó—. Me dijo que tiene planeado tomar un trabajo de medio tiempo en vacaciones para poder comprarse cosas personales, pero cuando le pregunté por esas cosas, desvió la conversación. Creo ahora que sólo se trata de tener algo de dinero extra en caso de una emergencia…

— ¿Qué lo ha llevado a tener ese tipo de cuidado? —Natsuko cruzó sus piernas.

— Lo repito, es algo que yo creo.

— En caso de que sea cierto, ¿por qué Takeru querría tener dinero extra "en caso de una emergencia"? —Hiroaki no soportó su mirada y arrastró la suya nuevamente hasta el suelo.

— No hemos tenido dificultades económicas, si esa es tu preocupación. Nunca le ha faltado nada a nuestro hijo —Hiroaki esperaba encontrar solaz en el rostro de su ex esposa pero no fue así—, me he asegurado de que nunca pase hambre ni frío. Está sano y si eso es algo por lo qué estar agradecido… qué bueno que salió a ti.

El ambiente se mantenía tenso y tan frío como las reacciones de Natsuko al oír la voz de su ex esposo. La sala de estar, en la cual estaban, estaba cubierta por un velo de penumbra. La única luz encendida era la que alumbraba la cocina detrás de la mujer cruzada de piernas. Hiroaki la vio. Ella llevaba puesto una camisa blanca y un suéter pegado a su cuerpo, una falda obscura que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y unas medias negras que cubrían sus piernas por completo. Había dejado atrás tanto la costumbre como la tradición japonesa dentro del hogar, por lo que sus zapatos aún se encontraban adornando sus pies.

Hiroaki no pudo controlar su mirada y la recorrió por la imagen esbelta de su ex esposa, sintiéndose libre de hacerlo dado que ella ignoraba su mirada estudiando un recibo de sueldo que él mismo me había extendido.

— ¿Te molesta? —Hiroaki reaccionó ante la pregunta.

— En lo absoluto —tartamudeó.

Mi padre se sintió incómodo de repente y estiró el cuello de su camisa desarmando el nudo de su corbata en el proceso. Se había vestido más elegante de lo que solía hacerlo para el trabajo y la falta de frecuencia en ello le jugó una mala pasada.

 _Es más incómodo de lo que recuerdo._

Recibir la llamada de Natsuko horas atrás pidiéndole que viniera a su casa para hablar de los gastos y cuidado de sus hijos le había dejado anonadado. Parecía no importarle a mi madre, pensó Hiroaki, que tan solo la noche anterior él hubiera hecho una escena frente a su puerta rogándole otra oportunidad, implorando y expulsando por su boca tanta palabra y alcohol le fue posible.

El dolor de cabeza ya no parecía tan importante en ese momento, la jaqueca y la resaca producto del alcohol en su sangre estaban en segundo plano. Su principal problema se había convertido en su postura. No quería dar una imagen lastimosa frente a Natsuko, pero tampoco quería verse demasiado confiado. Estaba enterado que su presencia en el hogar de su ex esposa no era deseada. Por lo que no bajó sus hombros, pero tampoco los mantuvo en alto. Y al estar tan inseguro del mensaje que quería darle al estar frente a ella, lo que Natsuko pudo interpretar sólo fue eso… inseguridad.

— Muy bien —dijo de repente, siendo consciente de la mirada atenta de Hiroaki—. Aquí —le tendió una hoja mostrándole su nuevo contrato con una agencia periodística—. Según entendí, tu contrato establece que trabajes para una editorial del centro, que está a hora y media de tu casa. Trabajas de lunes a viernes alrededor de trece horas al día, y los sábados tienes talleres que serían algo así como trabajo extra, el cual dura alrededor de cinco horas, ¿verdad? —Hiroaki asintió no muy seguro de lo que seguía a continuación—. Mi contrato dice que, como productora, trabajo de lunes a viernes ocho horas al día y te triplico en salario.

Mi padre no supo como recibir esa información. Le fue difícil interpretar el espíritu de sus intenciones puesto que Natsuko no mostraba emoción alguna.

— ¿Qué es lo que deseas proponer? —entonces mi madre sonrió de lado, satisfecha con la dirección que tomaba la conversación.

— Yo me haré cargo de los gastos que Takeru ocasione. Tú te limitarás a pagar los servicios de luz, agua y gas. Pero lo harás en otro lugar, quiero que se muden —mi padre aguantó la respiración—. Takeru me mostró fotos del lugar donde viven y quiero algo mejor para mi hijo. Tú puedes conseguir algo mejor para los dos en el centro de Nerima. De esa manera…

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Quieres que nos mudemos? —Natsuko hizo una pausa, luego retomó.

— De esa manera, podrás estar más cerca de tu trabajo y Takeru de su escuela. Pasarás más tiempo con Takeru y ambos tendrán una mejor calidad vida. Incluso podrías dejar los trabajos de los sábados.

— ¡E-espera! —mi padre levantó sus manos llamando su atención—. Yo entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero es un gran cambio. Además Takeru tiene amigos con los que pasa mucho tiempo en el edificio de enfrente. ¿Esperas que acepte la oferta sólo porque…?

— No te estoy haciendo una oferta, Hiroaki. Es lo que voy a hacer —mi padre volvió a guardar silencio, Natsuko prosiguió entonces—. No importa cómo lo mires, es la mejor opción. Con mis ingresos me tengo permitido pagar los gastos de nuestros dos hijos sin tener que preocuparme por nada. Hasta el momento tengo una gran cantidad de dinero guardado que no tiene ningún destino. Haz lo que te digo, busca un departamento en el centro, uno en el que los dos estén cómodos. Que no les haga falta nada y que Takeru no tenga más responsabilidades que la escuela y su familia.

— Esos no son los únicos gastos en los que debo preocuparme, Natsuko. La vida de Takeru no significa únicamente la escuela secundaria para mí. Yo planeo proveerle de lo necesario para que vaya a la universidad y que estudie…

— …y que estudie literatura y se convierta en crítico literario y escritor—interrumpió lo que Hiroaki iba a decir—. Lo sé, también tengo planeado pagar eso. Mira, si tú tienes dinero ahorrado para que Takeru estudie, guárdalo. Pero no ahorres más, yo pondré el resto del dinero para que estudie en la universidad —mi padre aguantó la respiración impresionado—. No quiero que se priven de ninguna comodidad. No quiero que ahorres para el futuro de nuestro hijo menor a costa de que él tenga privaciones. Pueden vivir mejor y quiero que Takeru, mi hijo, viva mejor. No esperes a que tenga una buena vida luego. No quiero que él tenga que preocuparse a edad temprana por cosas como el trabajo y el dinero, él únicamente debe estar preocupado por los resultados de sus exámenes —la voz de mi madre vibró, pero su mirada mostraba determinación.

— ¿Y qué hay de sus amigos? —Natsuko guardó silencio seria— ¿Esperas que Takeru acepte sin más mudarse cuando vive tan cerca de ellos?

— No seas tan dramático —volteó la vista—. Tú eres su padre, tú eres quien decide. Escoge que tu hijo tenga una mejor vida… que le sirva de enseñanza que los amigos no lo son todo —lo último no parecía ser dicho para ser oído—. En los momentos cuando más necesite de alguien, no serán sus amigos quienes estén ahí para él, será su familia —Hiroaki guardó silencio, sintiendo una cicatriz cortarse.

— Entiendo —dijo para sí. Masajeó su cuello y pensó en la posible reacción de mi hermano menor, consideró su probable negación pero luego llegó a la conclusión de que aceptaría si fuese algo que sus padres quieren para él. Natsuko observó la reflexión de mi padre desde afuera, miró cómo se destruía por dentro al considerar un cambio tan irrelevante como natural para ella.

— ¿Cómo lo has visto? —mi padre levantó entonces su cabeza, no respondió al instante, lo que produjo una repetición en la pregunta—, ¿Cómo has visto a Yamato?

— ¿Yamato? Pues… él creció mucho. Se ha vuelto muy guapo, sus rasgos son más delicados de lo que se ven en las fotografías. Diría que se parece mucho a ti —quiso sonreír en tono de broma, pero mi madre estaba seria.

— No es a eso a lo que me refiero.

— Bueno, pues… al parecer sigue teniendo ataques de pánico y ansiedad —mi madre asintió—. Cuando fue a casa con Takeru, tuvo uno de sus episodios y perdió la compostura. Supo reponerse rápido. Pero que lo haya hecho a esa velocidad me da a entender que ha estado luchando con eso por un tiempo.

— Él ha tenido alrededor de seis psicólogos en Francia, y no se ha abierto a ninguno de ellos —desvió la mirada hacia un costado—. Te lo diré porque eres su padre y necesitas estar atento a lo que percibas en él. Yamato sufre tanto de depresión como ansiedad, la última fue resultado del paso el tiempo. Tiene fármacos recetados por psiquiatras que le estimulan calma a su sistema nervioso que…

— Antidepresivos.

— Sí, antidepresivos —Natsuko lo pronunció con asco—. Pero por más que me asegure de que tome sus medicamentos cada día, tengo la impresión de que él me engaña. Algunos de los psicólogos me dijeron que su comportamiento y su estado se debe a la _disforia*_ , otros me dijeron que es un _trastorno distímico*_ … ¡el caso es que nuestro hijo sufre de severas patologías! Tiene aprensión social debido a la ansiedad, por lo que se aísla frente a multitudes. Tiene falta de sueño o aumento repentino de ella, el caso es que no duerme de la manera en que debería y de vez en cuando debe tomar pastillas para dormir. Le falta apetito y la mayoría de las veces come obligado, si es que lo hace. No hace actividad física alguna, por ello tiene desánimo y falta de energía. Y por su temprana y duradera depresión su autoestima está por los suelos —mi padre guardó silencio, y por alguna razón a Natsuko le molestó el que no se mostrase sorprendido—. No importa qué tanto hagamos, ¿entiendes? Él nunca sanará, las enfermedades mentales no se curan…

— Pero podemos tratarlas —la prontitud de mi padre al responder molestó aún más a mi madre.

— Sí —murmuró con desdén—. No podemos dejarlo solo, su compañía es demasiado dura para él mismo. Tiene que estar acompañado.

— Bien, hablaré con Takeru y haremos cuánto podamos —Natsuko asintió, y dicho lo último se puso de pie dispuesta a despedir a mi padre al umbral del hogar. Hiroaki al notarlo, carraspeó incómodo buscando llamar su atención—. Ah, Natsuko…

— Tú me diste a entender que tienes dinero guardado para cuando crezca Takeru —Hiroaki asintió a pesar de que su ex esposa no lo estuviera viendo—. Pues, yo he gastado todo el dinero que ahorré para él en tratamientos —papá tragó saliva—. Pensaba usar ese dinero en instrumentos musicales, o tutorías. En un momento había parecido estar interesado en la música, ahora es una fortuna el hecho que se levante de la cama al despertar. Gasté todo el dinero que tenía en sus terapias… Nada de ello sirvió porque las sesiones fueron únicamente para darme diferentes puntos de vistas psicológicos. Yamato no mejoró con el paso del tiempo, sólo ha empeorado.

— Entiendo, pero hiciste tú parte —dijo mi padre consolador pero Natsuko despreció sus palabras.

— Él no tiene la voluntad de mejorar. No acepta mi trato, incluso me evita. Yo sólo represento rechazo para él. Estoy segura de que me odia —las palabras de mi madre salieron como un susurro, no estuvo segura si mi padre había oído. Al darse cuenta se apresuró hacia el umbral—. Ven, te acompaño a la puerta.

— Oye, yo quería…

— Gracias por venir a pesar de la hora —dijo estoica, ignorando a Hiroaki mientras hablaba.

— Quería hablarte… por lo que sucedió anoche.

— No vamos a hablar de eso —respondió de espaldas—. Te llamé para discutir sobre nuestros hijos. No hay nada más de lo que debamos hablar.

— Sólo quiero disculparme por lo que sucedió anoche. Yo… estaba mal y…

— Vete de mi casa —interrumpió seria. Mi padre más calmado guardó silencio. La vio al rostro y asintió con la cabeza.

— Lo lamento —mi madre no respondió. Al cruzar mi padre la puerta, ésta se cerró detrás de él. Dejándolo sólo en el pasillo del edificio.

El rechazo ya había sido considerado en la cabeza de mi padre, lo cual le habría preparado en otro momento para soportar el dolor. Tal no sería el caso en esta ocasión, dado que él permaneció de pie mirando hacia la puerta que permanecía cerrada. Miró entre la obscuridad cuanto se podía apreciar del departamento, su mirada se perdía entre la distorsión de la penumbra. El cielo, por su parte, no era muy diferente. El sol ya se había ocultado por completo y vestigios de su previa presencia eran los agonizantes rayos que eran tragados por el horizonte.

Hiroaki caminó perdido entre la multitud de la ciudad. Se encaminó hacia su hogar pero antes de que pudiera ingresar en él, una llamada de Takeru le obligó a componer su estado de ánimo. Carraspeó antes de contestar y al hacerlo, no tuvo mucha oportunidad de hablar. Takeru le pidió entusiasmado que se encamine "donde siempre" para jugar canastas. Le mencionó mi posible presencia y antes de que mi padre se descartara del encuentro, escuchó a su hijo decir "por favor". Lo cual cambió su rumbo. No imaginé entonces en cuánto puede mutar una decisión a causa de la voz de un hijo.

A esa hora yo ya había vuelto a mi departamento. Mi madre había limpiado y todo se encontraba en orden.

— Bienvenido a casa —la escuché decir desde la cocina—. Tal vez no sea demasiado tarde para nosotros… ya sabes, retomar costumbres de Japón. Podrías decir "estoy en casa" cuando entres.

Ella siguió hablando, pero me limité a asentir con la cabeza cuando de su voz salían preguntas. No estoy muy seguro ahora de lo que respondí en ese entonces. Después de dejar mi bolso en el suelo me dispuse a sentarme en el sofá de la sala. Mi mirada se perdió en el suelo y en él encontré un papel un tanto arrugado con sumas de dinero y varios números. Supuse que se trataba de algún tipo de recibo y le quité importancia, pero al encontrar el nombre de mi padre en él me interesé instantáneamente. Al momento mi madre apareció en escena, preguntó por lo que tenía en la mano y se lo enseñé. La observé y esperé a que me diera una explicación. En ese momento, mi simple vista le daba a entender tales cosas, dado que yo no solía dirigirle la palabra.

— Tu padre estuvo aquí. Hablamos sobre gastos y temas de adultos que no creo que te interesen.

Le quitó importancia, pero mi vista no se apartó de ella. Le exigí una explicación más amplia, y no estoy muy seguro de ello, pero creo que en esa ocasión se lo pregunté oralmente. Mi madre habría estado sorprendida por que le hablara, pero mi interés en mi padre pareció molestarla. Me respondió que no necesitaba saber sobre lo que habían estado discutiendo, mas yo insistí diciendo cosas como "es mi papá", y "quiero saber de qué hablaron". Mi madre se molestó aún más y me explicó luego de exhalar pesadamente.

— Le sugerí que cambien de alquiler. No es bueno para Takeru estar en un lugar sin comodidades —al permanecer mi vista en ella, desafiante, provoqué que más información saliera—. Él no estuvo de acuerdo, y la verdad no me sorprende. Aunque no puedo creer cómo es que no consideró antes algo mejor para su hijo. No puede serle indiferente el asunto.

Entonces yo dije cosas que me gustaría olvidar. De hecho, no puedo creer que le hablé así.

Omitiendo el hecho de que insulté a mi madre, luego de escucharla menospreciar el papel de mi padre como tal, me marché de mi casa. Salí escuchándola llamarme y corrí sin dirección hasta perderla entre la multitud. No me importó entonces notar cómo su espíritu, inquebrantable para mí antes, se quebraba ante la hostilidad que le declaré al llamarla cuán mal me fue posible expresar. No estoy seguro si lloró luego de eso, pero a mí me parece ahora que le fue deseoso enfadarse hasta el dolor.

Me perdí yo mismo entre los transeúntes a esa hora, caminé sin destino y de casualidad recordé la invitación de Takeru a la mañana. Él había dicho que deseaba pasar tiempo conmigo y que seguramente papá se uniría a hacer canastas en la plaza cercana a su departamento.

Al recordarlo me dirigí allí resoluto. No me lo planteé entonces y me espanta ahora el hecho de que considerar pasar tiempo con mi hermano y padre no fue la razón por la cual me dirigí a dónde estaban. Sino que lo hice solamente porque sabía que ello le generaría disgusto a mi madre. Imaginé la pena en su rostro, reflejada por sus lágrimas y deseé que se sintiera culpable de su propio dolor. Deseaba que existiera dolor causado por una culpa que yo crearía en ella.

Durante el viaje vi una cabellera anaranjada que llamó mi atención al reconocerla. Venía en dirección contraria a mí, por lo que no podía evitarla. No me molestó el hecho, pero que me viera y me reconociera sí lo hizo. Sora me vio y en su expresión se demostró que me había reconocido, mas yo la ignoré viendo hacia otro lado. Supuse que ella haría lo mismo, y así fue. Mi actitud la molestó y cuando nos cruzamos, no nos dirigimos la palabra y continuamos con nuestro viaje, mas dados unos pasos, ella voltearía y se me quedaría viendo intranquila.

Al pasar los minutos, ya me encontraba cerca. Y estando aún lejos percibí la silueta de Takeru dribleando un balón de básquetbol. Me le uní y recibí un saludo tan cálido que me fue muy difícil recordar mi enfado previo. Jugamos unos minutos, o mejor dicho lo vi jugar a él, hasta que se nos unió nuestro padre y pasamos el tiempo haciendo el ridículo con el balón de Takeru. En un momento de esa noche, mi padre se me acercó y me preguntó por mi madre, si estaba bien que yo los acompañara tan tarde.

— No te preocupes, papá —y una extraña sensación recorrió mi cuerpo al verlo sonreírme y despeinarme con una mano.

Yo sonreí también, pero la realidad es que aún no había olvidado por qué había decidido acompañarlos. Estaba ahí para que mi madre se sintiera mal, y con esa idea permanecí. Y me perdí en ella, tanto que cuando a Takeru se le escapó el balón, yo yéndolo a buscar, tropecé y al caer del otro lado de la acera, un vehículo, el cual no recuerdo si fue un auto o una camioneta me envistió y perdí el conocimiento por varios minutos.

No hubo sangre, huesos quebrados o una contusión fuerte. Luego de no más de minutos, recobré la consciencia y sentí un dolor fuerte en mi brazo derecho, el cual tenía un moretón grande del lado del antebrazo. Al reconocer el dolor, y mis sentidos agudizar gracias a ello, noté que mi padre me tenía entre sus brazos y me hablaba, habían dos personas a su lado, quien luego me enteraría eran quienes me chocaron. Por fortuna, el choque no había sido más que superficial. El mayor daño lo había recibido el vehículo, que tenía una abolladura de veinte centímetros. En realidad no había sido algo grave.

Supe luego también que le habían rogado a mi padre perdón por el accidente pero él le había quitado importancia al notar que me encontraba bien. Pues antes había estado más que nervioso. Las personas prometieron pagar por los tratamientos que yo pudiese llegar a necesitar pero mi padre también los rechazó y se disculpó también por el accidente. Para ese entonces yo recobraba gran parte de mis sentidos y pude entender la bondad de mi padre hacia las otras personas. Él me atendió y vendó mi brazo. El cual era la única herida en todo mi cuerpo.

Me enterneció su cuidado y la calidez que me compartió me hizo olvidar por completo el odio que había sentido hacia mi madre.

Me cargó sobre su espalda y sentó en un taxi. Fuimos hasta mi hogar donde mi padre le explicó a Natsuko sobre lo que sucedió, y mientras intentaba tranquilizarla le hizo entender que no había habido nada por lo que alarmarse, que yo estaría bien incluso en cuestión de horas. Yo permanecí callado, mientras contenía la respiración con un nudo en la garganta. Pensé en Takeru, quien estaba paralizado por el accidente y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Sentí pena y culpa por ponerlo así, entonces escuché hablar a mi madre y mi padre sólo escuchó quejas por parte de ella, quien se culpaba por el accidente y para mi sorpresa oí temblar su voz. En un momento la oí respirar largamente y luego de un silencio dijo "gracias". Luego hubo otro silencio largo, hasta que oí a Hiroaki hablar.

— Yo soy el padre de Yamato. Lo amo y cuidaré de él toda mi vida.

Mi figura paterna en ese entonces había quedado definida. Yo había oído y asimilado las palabras más dulces referidas a mí y el nudo en mi garganta se había hecho con el control de mi cuerpo. Lloré emocionado en voz baja hasta que quedé dormido.

Al otro día, me encontraba mejor. Había dormido cerca de diez horas y lo único que había quedado del accidente de la noche anterior, era una molestia en mi brazo que me obligó a colgar mi brazo con vendas sobre mi cuello. Mi madre me dijo que no era necesario que vaya a la escuela, que era mejor para mí descansar un poco más. Pero yo no quería permanecer en la casa solo, por lo que fui de todas formas.

Estando en clase me distraje y recordé lo que había pasado el día anterior. A mi mente vinieron los recuerdos del accidente, de la discusión que tuve con mi madre, de Takeru aterrado al verme inconsciente, de ignorar a Sora de camino al parque, de mi padre cargándome en un taxi, de baba caer por la comisura derecha de su labio, de él colocándome en mi cama y oírlo declarar que me amaba.

Yo lo amaba a él. No lo supe hasta ese momento, no sabía qué significaba, ni cuánto duraría. Sólo sabía que me emocionaba y lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos al recordarlo. Tanto fue así que surcaron mi rostro hasta caer en la mesa. Lloré en silencio, conmovido. Sin importarme que alguien más en el salón de clases me viera. Por lo que no noté que Sora no me quitaba su mirada de encima al verme de esa forma.

Estaba enternecido.

.

* * *

*Reactancia psicológica: Fenómeno psicológico, tendencia a rechazar normas o indicaciones percibidas como una limitación de la libertad personal.

*Disforia: Emoción que resulta molesta, incómoda o fastidiosa. Puede vincularse a la irritabilidad e incluso a la tristeza, desarrollándose como una reacción ante un determinado estímulo, un hecho o un acontecimiento.

*Trastorno distímico: Tipo de trastorno afectivo o del estado de ánimo que a menudo se parece a una forma de depresión mayor menos severa, pero más crónica.

 **Notas:** Ya no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que hice esto. Lamento la larga demora que está teniendo esta historia. Espero poder continuarla lo más rápido posible. Espero que sea del agrado del lector, y si gustan díganme qué les parece. ¡Saludos!


End file.
